Mystery of the Lucario
by Jazz The Charizard
Summary: What happenes when you find out you have been Sealed away for 100 years? Well Leon Is going to find out how to live in a more modernized world of terror and alot of memory loss.
1. Chapter 1: The Arrival

The Mystery Of The Forgetful Lucario

Chapter One: The Arrival

" Ugh my head." He mumbled aloud.

"Where am I?." He Wondered.

"HEY, you over there." A femmine voice was heard in the distance. He noticed a girl running up to him. She was about his size and looked really nice, it was the general look on her face that made him think he could trust her.

"Hey, I saw you fall from the sky, are you ok?" The girl asked him.

He didn't quite trust her yet so he didn't talk.

"Oh your one of those pokemon that cant talk, don't worry about it" The girl said a little disapointed

"Er, wait I uh..." He was cut of short due to embarresment.

"So you can talk huh, great. My name's BakuFun but you can call me Baku. (I do not own the name Bakufun that is my girlfriends user name please feel free to check her out)

"Um ok baku." the Lucario said

"Soooo..." Baku hinted

"Soooo what?" He replied

"Soooo whats your name?" she hinted again

"Oh well I don't really remember." Lucario told her.

"Yo Baku, what's up over there?" a young boy shouted over to her.

"Wait on a sec ok Perry." she yelled back.

"Thats Perry, my childhood friend." Baku told him.

"Well why dont you come and meet him." she said with a smile. The Lucario just stared at her as if he was lost until snapped back into reality when the boy started running over to Baku. It made him feel angry somehow.

"So who is this little guy?" He said putting a smug look on his face.

"Don't tease it Perry, Lucario's are pretty strong, you wont see what hit you." Baku warned. At that moment he growled at him which made him back up.

"So are you hungry?" Baku asked it. When Baku talked it gave gim a nice feeling and drained the anger.

"Uh yes, that would be nice" the Lucario told her with his best manners.

"How polite, isnt he adorabale Perry." She asked him.

"Yeah, adorabale with fleas." Perry pointed out. At that he growled at him again. He didn't like Perry.

"Oh yeah, tough now are we." Perry taunted trying not to lose his man pride. Lucario growled feeling slightly insulted.

"Perry don't do that to him." Baku warned

"Yeah Perry Dont do that to me." Lucario taunted

"Yeah Baku, he's soo polite." Perry roughly said. This made him growl again.

"Yeah keep growling there buddy." Perry again taunted keeping his pride. Lucario started to mimic him. It made Perry really mad.

"So your just a bag of jokes!" Perry Yelled slightly angry now.

"Oh leave him alone Perry he dosn't know any better." Baku defended

"Yeah Perry I don't Know any better." Lucario taunted. Perry really didn't like this guy.

"Do you want to get punched in the face or something, because I will gladly do it!" Perry yelled slightly insulting the Lucario. The Lucario mimiced him again expecting him not to really hit him. But with this Perry raised his fist and punched Lucario right between the eyes makeing him see stars.

"PERRY WHY DID YOU DO THAT!?" Baku screamed shocked of his anger. Lucario recovered and went and punched him in his stomach making him hunch over.

"Ugh" Perry cried out like a baby.

"You had that coming!" Baku said. Perry went and attacked the Lucario, Lucario didnt expect it. Perry jumped on top of him and vioantly began beating his fists into his face. This made Luacrio dizzy. And he fell over in defeat.

"PERRY!?" Baku screamed and ran over to the Lucario's side.

"HE HAD IT COMING!" Perry shouted back. Making Baku jump. She was not expecting for him to shout back.

"HE DIDNT KNOW BETTER, COULDN'T YOU JUST LEAVE IT BE?!" Baku defended him.

"I TRIED BUT HE HAD TO PUSH HIS LUCK ON ME AND GUESS WHAT, HE WASN'T SO LUCKY!" Perry defended himself. Baku was shocked by all this. She tried to carry the Lucario but she wasnt strong enough to do so. She didn't want to ask Perry for help or she would lose her dominance. So she dragged him back being careful of rocks. Once she was in the house she locked Perry out to make sure he didn't come in and hit the Lucario again.

"Are you okay?" Baku asked when his eyes opened.

"Ugh what happened?" the Lucario asked.

"Oh nothing, Perry just lost his temper." She told Lucario tring not to get him riled up.

"Im going to get the village elder Tera he knows everything about everyone its amazing." Baku told him.

**2 Hours Later**

"He's in here Tera." Baku said. Lucario knew the voice and his tail started to wag. By this thought Lucario found it kind of stereotipical. but he ignored it. The door opened, Baku and a strange man walked in.

"Hmm this is the Lucario you were talking about?" the strange man asked.

"Yes, Lucario this is Tera, the village elder" Baku said in a soothing tone. Tera put his hand on Lucario's head as if reading his mind. Lucario was puzzled by this.

"Why are you..." He was cut of when Tera yelled AHA. in which startled him and Baku.

"Lucario how does the name Leon sound, does it feel familer?" Tera asked him.

"Acually it does." the Lucario told him.

"Well your name is Leon, You were part of a royal knightship defending the royal blood line of the Azian's." Tera said. That made Baku jump.

"Azian is my last name" Baku comfirmed Tera.

"Well does the name Marianne sound familier to both of you." Tera asked. Baku was the first to speak.

"Yes she was my great great Grandma." Baku told him.

"What about you Leon." Tera Asked him.

"Yes it does, she was only a little girl when I met her." Leon Asured Tera.

"Yes. yes she was. Well guess her age now." Tera Told him.

"its 7 isnt it?" Lucario told him forgeting it wasnt in the same time period as her.

"107" Tera told Leon. With this Leon opened his eyes really wide in complete shock.

End Of Chapter One


	2. Chapter 2: Alot of blood

The Mystery of the Lucario

Chapter 2: Alot of blood

"177!" Leon Yelled in complete shock.

"I HAVE BEEN FALLING FOR 170 YEARS!" Leon yelled again. The door opened and Perry walked in

"Hey whats with all the.." He was cut off short because Leon attacked him in pure rage and did the same thing he did to Leon.

"DON'T LIKE IT ON THE OTHER SIDE OF THE BUSH NOW DO YOU!" Leon yelled still in rage. He stopped when he noticed blood on his knuckles.

"Oh no." Baku stared in horror. She ran out the door bursted in tears. Leon didnt mean to do this but its not like he killed him he just busted his nose. Maybe the sight of blood makes her sick. Leon ran out the door to find Baku to see if she was okay. He finally found her.

" Are you okay Baku is something wrong?" Leon Asked her.

"I-I-Im fine its just t-t-the sight of b-b-blood make me..." she was cut off due to vomiting.

"Sick." she finished. Leon stood there and rubbed her back to get rid of her sick feeling.

"Thanks Leon." she said still mortified by the blood.

"If theres one thing I hate, its violence." Baku said and vomited on Leon's feet

"Ugh sorry." Baku sighed.

"Uh its okay, I can wash it off hehe." Leon said keeping the positive in his head.

"Listen im sorry about... him I have a hot head and I hate being messed with." Leon Confessed

"Its okay its not like you ment to do it it was just your nature." Baku said defending him.

_Why is she defending me? I attacked her best friend and she is sticking up with a complete stranger. There must be more to this senario._

"Um Baku why are you defending me? I attacked your best friend and you still defend me? why?" Leon asked really confused.

"He had it coming didn't he. He attacked you and made you bleed first" Baku said vomiting on Leon's feet again when she mentioned blood.

"See you did it again, your defending me." Leon debated. Baku noticed what he was saying now.

"Im sorry but its kinda ture you had your reasons he made you bleed fir..." she was cut of by vomiting on Leons feet again.

_Ugh im going to need a bath after this my feet reak of vomit__**.**_

"Are in need of a docter." Leon asked with manners.

"No, ill be fine its not like im bleeding." She vomited again on Leons feet.

"You have got to stop mentionting blood." Leon said while she again vomited on his feet.

"Sorry." Baku said sick to her stomach. They walked back to the house after vomiting on Leons feet about three more times.

"Were back." Leon Said. He saw Perry about to get up so he kicked him in the face when no one was looking to put him back to his... Nap.

_I thought he could use a nap hmhm. _He thought to himself. He sat Baku down on the bed. Tera grabbed hold of her hand

"Dearest are you okay?" Tera asked her

"I'll be fine Tera." Baku told him. Perry got up

"Yeah thanks for the nap!" Perry stared at him with hate

"Ugh my nose is bleeding." Perry exclaimed. Baku vomited on Leon's feet when she heard blood

"Ugh, this is pleasant." Leon said sarcasticly. Perry noticed where she vomited.

" Blood, blood, blood, blood, blood!" Perry yelled making Baku vomit on Leon's feet again and again and again. He gave Perry a stare but it just made him smile.

"Blood." Perry said. making Baku vomit on Leon's feet again.

End of Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3: The Village

Mystery of the Forgetful Lucario

Chapter 3: The Village

Leon just finished washing the vomit off his feet when Tera snuck up behide him.

"Boo." Tera said. Leon jumped not expecting him to do that.

"Ugh you scared me half to death!" Leon yelled in shock. Tera just snickered at Leon's reaction.

"Did I scare you?" Tera Wondered. Lucario rolled his eyes at the comment and kept washing his feet to get the vomit out. Perry tapped him on the shoulder in which gave Leon another jump.

"Ugh, people have got to stop doing that!" Leon yelled really annoyed.

"Hmm, I didn't know you scare easy." Perry said feeling more smug then ever.

"So, how cold is the water?" Perry asked him.

"Pretty cold, why?" Leon asked him with a hint of fear in his voice. At that Perry pushed Leon's head into the water as if trying to drown him. Tera noticed and grabbed Perry arm and pulled it back.

"Ha...ha...ha, ARE YOU CRAZY?!" Leon yelled. All Perry did was smile and then he left.

"Ugh coward" Leon whispered to himself.

"My goodness, are you okay Leon?" Tera asked.

"Uh yeah, thanks for helping me Tera!" Leon said with a smile.

"Don't mention it, really Baku would have Perry neck if we did." Tera told Leon.

"Why dont we tell Baku? He deserves it!" Leon debated. Tera just stared at him. Leon felt as if he were talking to him in his mind.

"UGH, fine I wont tell her!" Leon said

"But it dosen't mean I wont get my revenge!" Leon told Tera

"Well I never said not to." Tera hinted. Right away Leon got it and went to go find Perry. He noticed him walking with Baku. It seemed as if they were about to kiss. At that moment Leon went right in between the two and they both ended up kissing Leon's cheeks.

"Hiya guys!" Leon greeted.

"UGH gross!" Perry said as if he kiss the dirt.

"Oh hi Leon." Baku said with a giggle due to the Lucario's actions.

"We were having a moment if you don't mind!" Perry hinted Leon.

"Oh leave him alone he didn't know." Baku said defending him.

"Yeah Perry I didn't know." Leon taunted. Perry got up. Leon rose as well.

"Please don't do this you two, you fight like an old married couple!" Baku said trying to stop the fight.

"WHO ME?! WITH HIM, GROSS!" they said at the same time and finished with a glare at each other.

"Ugh, dont interupt our moment ever again or you will get hurt!" Perry taunted.

"Sounds like a challenge!" Leon challenged. They raised there fists at the same time and punched each others fist.

"YIKES!" Perry screamed in pain.

"Ugh what are you fists made of? Steel?" Perry wimpered.

"Kinda." Leon smiled. At this he jumped at Perry getting the advantage.

"Ugh, get off you mangy mutt." Perry whispered so only Leon could hear it. Leon got off being the better person.

"Lets just go home okay?" Baku asked trying to stop the fight.

"Gladly Baku, I will set my differances aside for you." Leon said with manners. The thought of her buying it made Perry sick. While walking Leon ran into Perry on perpose.

"Oh, Pardon Perry. Its not my fault im a mangy mutt." Leon said knowing he would get it trouble.

"You called him a mangy mutt? Perry!" Baku said in disgust.

"WAIT NO I DIDN'T... I ugh." Perry gave up not able to defend himself. He hate to admit it but Leon had played his cards right.

_Hmm Perry made this too easy. He thinks hes got me but its the other way around. _Leon thought. Baku choose to go a differant way home. She found a waterfall about 15 feet high. Baku ran to the waterfall and started playing in the water. Perry joined her and started to splash her. They got into a little water war. Leon just rested up against a tree and watched. he didn't really like water.

"What's the matter? Don't like water?" Perry asked. He at once knew he was. He launched a wave of water at him making Leon hide behind the tree. Perry snuck up by the tree and grabbed Leon from behind and started to walk back to the water.

" UGH PERRY PUT ME DOWN, UGH I HATE WATER! PUT ME DOWN!" Leon yelled for dear life. Baku found it cute that he was afraid of water. So she went over and helped Perry carry him to the water.

" UGH GUY'S PUT ME DOWN, I DON'T LIKE THE WATER!' Leon screamed. But all they did was giggle. Baku and Perry plunged him into the water making him thrash.

"AHHH HELP IM DROWNING AHHHH!" Leon screamed.

"Its an inch deep, not even." Perry said keeping from laughing.

"Uhh... I knew that!" Leon said really annoyed. But he couldn't help smiling at Baku's giggling.

"Wow Leon your covered in dirt! Should we give him a bath?" Perry suggested.

"Oh, thats a good idea Perry." Baku said grabbing Leon.

"PLEASE GUYS DONT DO THIS PLEASE I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING TO DESERVE THIS!" Leon yelped.

"Ugh, yeah right." Perry said under his breathe. They carried him to the water fall and baku started to give him a bath. She giggled by his wiggling in the water.

"Oh stop, its not that bad." Baku said giggling. That made Leon smile and that was the first time he stared into her eyes deeply. Crimson, like his own. He got lost in her eyes. Leon smiled, which made Baku smile. Leon stopped trashing and let her wash him. Once he got past the water and the suds he thought it was not that bad.

**2 Hours Later**

"So Leon how was the bath!" Perry said taunting.

"Well if you think about it. Who got all Baku's attention and got her hands on him... Oh right. This guy. Leon snickered. Perry found out he lost that round.

_Hmm hmm Perry too easy to fool and not the smartest knife if you know what I mean. _Leon thought.

**The Next Day**

Leon had just woke up and noticed Baku sleeping. It made him smile and gave him a funny feeling. he didn't know what it was but it felt nice. The feeling ended when he left the room. He grabbed some bread form the bread box and ate it.

"Not going to put anything on it?" Baku said drifting into the room. Her eyes were half closed.

"Uh yeah, Why?" Leon gave a puzzled look. Baku went to the cabnit and grabbed the peanut butter.

"Want some?" Baku said with a smile.

"Uh Sure." Leon said lost in her crimson eyes. The weird feeling came back but he liked it. Baku grabbed his bread and cut in in half with a knife. Grabbed the peanut butter and a butter knife and spread it on the bread and handed it back to Leon.

"Gee thanks Baku!" Leon blushed. But she didn't noticed. The good feeling lasted until Perry got up and came into the room.

_Ugh he had to come didn't he. Why won't he just go drown in a well._ Leon violently thought.

"Morning Perry!" Baku said with a smile.

"Uh? oh hey mornin." Perry said almost completley asleep. He took some cereal and left the room. The feeling came back to him when Perry left.

"Hey im going to a party at the village. Wanna come?" Baku asked.

"Yeah. Sounds fun." Leon admited. He slightly blushed hoping she would notice.

"But your not going like that!" Baku giggled and grabbed Leon's hand and took him to her room. She spent 7 hours making Leon try out clothing. She noticed the time and put him into a tux.

"Let's go Leon!" she happily cried. Leon was happy it was going to be the two of them.

"Oh I forgot, PERRY ITS TIME TO GO!" she yelled to get his attention. _Grrrr Of course. I cant have a peaceful day now can I. Hmm maybe i could find something to get him away from the village. Oh i know! _Leon thought. Perry came rushing down the stairs. at the last stair Leon stuck out his foot and tripped Perry.

"Oh no, are you okay!" Leon said with a smug look on his face.

"Ugh, so where bringing the mutt." Perry exclaimed. Baku gave him a glare. Just as they were at the village. Leon tripped on Perry and got his Tux covered in mud.

"UGH STUPID MUTT WHY I OUGHT A!" Perry started but was cut off by Baku slapping him. Leon tried to keep from laughing.

"Don't yell, just go home and change okay." Baku said

" BUT HE PUSHED ME!" Perry yelled.

"He tripped!" Baku defended. All Leon did was smile at his work.

"Um, please pardon me im am ever so sorry Perry." Leon said with a smile. Perry just gave him a glare.

End Of Chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4: The Party

The Mystery of the Forgetful Lucario

Chapter 4: The Party

"Ah welcome Baku!" Tera greeted. He gestured Baku over to the door.

"Come on Leon!" Baku said. Leon followed. _Okay im going to do it im going to tell Baku I love her. It was be the good feeling I get when im with her it has to be. Gain up courage and get ready._ Leon Thought.

"Um Baku..." Leon was cut off by Perry going in between them.

"Hey guys whats up!" Perry said getting revenge for when Leon did it. Baku giggled.

"So what were you saying Leon?" Baku asked.

"Um... Nothing I forgot." Leon said

"Yes you did!" Perry said knowing what he was going to say.

"How about I get some drinks?" Leon politly asked. And off he went. Leon come back and 'tripped' in front of Perry and spilled the punch all over him.

"Oh my bad im ever so sorry." Leon started.

"OH DON'T GIVE ME THAT." Perry yelled. starting to draw attention. When he noticed how much attention he was drawing he stopped and left to go change again.

"Im sorry I jus.." Leon started.

"No, no, no. Its okay it was a mistake." Baku said defening him. _Or was it._ He thought to himself.

"Oh I remembered what I was going to say!" Leon exclaimed.

"Oh really? What?" Baku asked.

"Well Baku... I have this friend that has a crush on a human. Is that weird?" Leon asked replacing him with a 'friend'.

"Well it wouldn't be weird. Love is Beautiful." Baku told him.

"Well what if I told you. That that guy was uh...Me?" Leon asked. Baku knew what he was saying.

"Are you asking me out? Baku asked.

"Um... Well... Yes. Yes I am. And guess what. Im not ashamed." Leon told her.

"Weeell, I would say yes." Baku said blushing. The words she said made him feel as if he could fly through the sky forever. But he blushed instead. While walking home Leon took Baku to the forest.

"Baku im so happy you said yes it gave me a really nice and it made me feel like I wanted t..." He was cut off short beacuse Baku kissed he to shut him up. Leon felt like there lips were locked to hers. He started to wag his tail wildly. It felt as if they were kissing for and hour. Leon didn't want to leave Baku's lips. He gave a small wimper when she ended it. She blushed, her face was more pink then the plam of his paw.

End of Chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5: 10 Hours of Baku

The Mystery Of The Forgetful Lucario

Chapter 5: 10 hours of Baku

_Ah what happened last night? Oh yeah the party. Oh yeah and Baku. Oh sweet Baku. You have danced your way into my heart. Kinda makes me glad I didn't chicken out. Huh? doors opening._

"Hello?" Leon said his vision still blurry. Next thing he knew he was againts a wall being hung up by his neck. He got sight of his attacker it was Perry. Leon was losing breathe and fast. He put his feet on Perry's chest and kicked sending him launching. He charged his aura and launched at Perry sending him through the wall.

"WHAT'S GOING ON?!" Leon heard Baku scream.

"PERRY DID IT!" Leon blamed. As Baku walked in the hallway and saw the hole in the wall.

"PERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR RRRRRRRRRRRY!" Baku screams in pure rage.

"LEON DID IT!" Perry blamed.

"NOO, YOUR THE ONE THAT RAIDED MY ROOM AND CHOCKED ME!" Leon blurted.

"WELL YOUR THE ONE THAT LAUNCHED AURA SPHERE'S AT ME!" Perry defended.

"IT WAS SELF DEFENCE, THATS A LUCARIO'S FIRST INSTINCT!" Leon defended.

"UGH, boys will be boys." Baku muttered.

"Listen Perry you started it so you got what you deserved!" Baku defended Leon.

"You always defend him!" Perry acused.

"Thats because he doesn't start it!" Baku ending the fight. Perry knew this was a fight he couldn't win.

"You just doing that because you made out with him last night!" Perry exclaimed.

"I didn't makeout with him, I just have him a passionate kiss, there two differant things." Baku defended herself. She knew he chocked him because of that now.

"Your just jealous!" Leon exclaimed. Perry gave him a glare and got up and went to the forest to calm himself down. She stared at Leon and blushed.

"So I guess he saw us... you know." Baku said with a blush.

"Baku how about me and you go on a date just the two of us. Please?" Leon asked her.

"Oh Leon I'd love to!" Baku cried happily. She ran off towards her room.

_Hmm maybe I should fix the wall. Baku may like it. And when the girls happy. The guys happy two._

Leon started fixing the wall. By time it was fix it was 8:00. Baku came out of her room wearing a Fireblaze red dress which mesmerized Leon.

"You l-l-l-l-look Stunning!" Leon admitted making her smile and blush.

"Oh. You fixed the wall oh Leon I love you. She said in a childish tone.

"So where are we going?" Baku asked. Leon held up a picnic basket.

"I know this beautiful location if you want to see it. Do You?" He asked her. She nodded her head.

"Great I just need to take a shower so get all this stuff off me!" Leon told her. He finished his shower and came back slightly wet. _Ugh I still hate water. But i wasn't going out there like this. Its desusting. _Leon thought.

"Shall we?" Leon asked

"We shall!" Baku replied. Leon took her to a beautiful clearing where you could see the Moon in which was full and a rock bridge leading to the center of the spring. A perfect place for a picnic.

"Oh Leon, Its beautiful." Baku gazed and kissed his nose. That made his tail wag in delight. He sat the basket and blanket down. Then he gestured Baku to sit. Baku sat on the red and white checkered blanket. Leon sat beside her and opened the basket. He pulled out a rose, in which he gave to Baku. She blushed by the rose. He pulled out some food that he made himself.

"Leon this is great. I didn't know you could cook!" Baku said shocked about the taste of the food. All he did was blush. They finshed there meal with a half empty bottle of wine and started to cuddle up to Baku. He closed his eyes and enjoyed Baku cuddleing him back. Before they knew it they were asleep.

_Ugh. My head, maybe I should not drink so much. My head is pounding. judging by the Moon its 3:00. I should carry Baku back home. _Leon thought. He cleaned up and picked up Baku. He kissed her on the forehead and brought her home and put her in her bed. just as he was leaving Baku grabbed his hand. Leon turned around.

"Can you stay here with me?" Baku asked him with her eyes closed. Leon went into the bed with her and together they passed out.

End of Chapter 5


	6. Chapter 6: Where's Baku?

The Mystery of the Forgetful Lucario

Chapter 6: Where's Baku?

_Hmm. Ugh where am I. Oh right Baku's bed. Speaking of Baku where is she?_

Leon got up and looked around and he didn't seen Baku.

" Baku!" Leon yelled. Where could she have gone.

"Perry!" Leon yelled. Perry didn't reply. Leon ran to the village over to Tera's house and knocked.

Tera awnsered the door.

"Oh Hello Leon was a treat, what is it you want?" Tera asked in his always peppy voice.

"Have you seen Baku or Perry I can't find them." Leon told him.

"hmm can't say I have." Tera told him. Leon growled he went looking aggin to find them. He went to the forest. The desert. The jungle. And the hills. but they wern't there.

"RAHHHHHH. Where are they!" Leon said now fustrated. Until he noticed Perry Limbing in real pain. Leon ran over to him.

"Perry! What happened?" Leon asked being worried about him for the first time. Leon was covered in blood and fainted in Leon's arms. Leon waited for him to wake up. He woke up 5 minutes after still hurt.

"Baku. She...she...in...she's in the...temple."Perry managed to picked up Perry and followed the trail of blood he left. He came across this HUGE Temple. He went inside and his nose exploded due to horrible smells.

"OH GOD!" Leon said covering his nose.

" LEON HELP ME!" Baku screamed. But all Leon heard after that was a slapping noise and Baku screaming.

"IF YOU HURT HER ILL GUT YOU AND MAKE YOU EAT YOUR INSIDES!" Leon threatened. Huge stomping noise was heard coming closer. Leon started to regret saying it. But he hat to keep his ground.

"SHOW YOURSELF COWARD!" Leon wished he didn't say it. A Typhlosion twice Leon's size came and it seemed pissed. Leon stared in horror as his opponent came towards him.

"Uh... hi." Leon said. it was the only thing he could say due to fear. It bent down

"What happened to the big words shrimpy!" the Typhlosion asked. Leon wasn't going to let size beat him so he gathered his courage.

"GIVE BAKU BACK TO ME ARE YOUR NOT GOING TO SEE THE LIGHT OF DAY!" Leon yelled wishing he didn't said it. The Typhlosion whacked him and sent him flying into a wall making him see stars.

"Ugh. That i-it!" Leon said rubbing blood from his mouth. Leon charged him and launched and aura sphere sending the Typhlosion and inch from where he was. It seemed like it didn't hurt him. He grabbed Leon and shoved him against the wall up by his neck. He put his feet on his chest and kicked him real hard making him lose his balance. Leon jumped and launched two aura sphere's at the Typhlosion making it howl in pain.

"Ugh. Your mighty for one so little." the Typhlosion said and walked to the back of the temple and threw Baku and him making them both fall over.

"We should do this again some time shrimpy!" the Typhlosion told him. Leon nodded his head and carried Perry on one shoulder and Baku on the other and carried the two Humans home. Once they were home he put them in there beds. He put Perry in bed first and then Baku.

"Leon can you stay with me and protect me?" Baku asked him. Leon went into the bed with her and cuddled her. She kissed him.

"Thanks for saving my life Leon!" Baku cried happily. She kissed him again and went to sleep.

_It kinda make me wonder... How did she get there and why was there a Typhlosion there with her? I guess I should ask her in the morning. Ah im pretty sleepy im gonna get some sleep._

End of Chapter 6


	7. Chapter 7: Leon's Past

The Mystery of the Forgetful Lucario

Chapter 7: Leon's Past

"_Leon. Leon wake up." A Girl said._

_"Hmm. Huh? Who are you?" Leon cried in shock by the sight of the girl. She seemed young. she had a white dress with a moon on it. Leon looked at himself. He was wearing a strange goldish outfit covering his torso and the back of his hand and a goldish helmet._

_"Silly, its me. Marianne." The Girl said. Leon was shocked to hear the name Marianne. Leon knew at once he was dreaming of his past._

_"Uh... Yes, Sorry milady, im still...Tired!" Leon covered._

_"You must be silly. You look so cute when you sleep." Marianne finished with a giggle. Leon blushed by the comment. He knew his heart belonged to Baku but he couldn't help but to blush._

_"Leon, My father wanted to talk to you about something today." Marianne informed._

_"Yes, thanks Marianne." Leon replied. He went off in search of Marianne's father. He went to a huge chamber and there he saw him on his throne. Leon bowed._

_"Good morning you majesty." Leon greeted._

_"Hehe. Leon no need to be so polite, your like part of the family." The King finished. Leon chuckled._

_"Thank you your majesty." Leon said forgeting what he just said._

_"I wanted to tell you something." The King asked. Leon waited for him to ask._

_"I was wondering if you could watch the castle tonight, I have to go to an important meeting." The King asked._

_"Of course I will your mejesty." Leon said politly. The King cuckled and nodded. He got up and left the room. Marianne walked into the room._

_"Hey Leon wanna play? Your it!" Marianne cried out. Leon obeyed and chased the girl aroung the temple. She soon ran into a dead end and Leon tagged her. She giggled and chased Leon. Leon stopped when he senced somthing. Marianne tagged him and ran a meter ahead of him to find him not chasing her._

_"What's wrong Leon?" Marianne asked. Leon looked over to the door. It seemed to be opening. A Houndoom bursted into the room right throught the door. That made Leon jump and Marianne screamed._

_"Hurry! Follow me Marianne!" Leon yelled. He grabbed her hand and ran to the lower floor. Leon didn't know what he was doing, but his dream self seemed to know perfectly. Leon went downstairs and went over to a sandbrick and punched right through it to find a lever. He pulled the lever making a secret passage open up. It was pretty small. Marianne had to crawl to get in._

_"LEON, HURRY THERE COMING!" Marianne screamed. Leon tried to go through the passage but he couldn't fit._

_"I can't fit!" Leon replied._

_"QUICK THERE COMING, LEAVE WITHOUT ME!" Leon demanded. He turned over to the door. The Houndoom bolted down the stairs and faced Leon. He seemed to grin with pure evil. Leon didn't like the grin, it scared him just staring at him._

_"Go, he's mine!" Leon said signalling her to go through the passage. Leon charged his aura until he found himself being lifted up and he grew more sleepy. He turned to Marianne who was holding his leg causing a blue bubble to circle him. Leon couldn't keep his eyes open._

_"Leon... I love you and I don't want you to die. Farwell." Marianne cried. Tears started to crawl down her face. Leon couldn't get past how much she looked like Baku. He rose higher and went through the ceiling. He flew to a new location. It seemed to be fimilier. Leon couldn't tell how. He was 10 meters off the ground until he passed out._

_"The day when this exact day at the year 2012. He will awaken once more." Marianne whispered to herself. She closed her eyes. A tear went down her face and she cried to her lost lover._ Leon woke up in a cold sweat.

"MARIANNE!" Leon yelped. He was embarresed by how loud he said that. That startled Baku.

"What is it Leon. You seem like you saw a ghost." Baku said soothingly. She cuddled into him. it calmed Leon.

"I had a dream of my past." Leon told her. Baku was happy that he had a dream of his past. But it was soon replaced with worry.

"What happened?" Baku asked.

"It was about Marianne. We were attacked. I couldn't fit into the passage. She put me into a blue orb and sent me near your home, just in the past. Leon told her. Baku hugged him to comfort.

"You'll be okay Leon your with me now." Baku said comforting him some more. He kissed her.

"Thank you." Leon whispered into her ear before they fell asleep.

End of Chapter 7


	8. Chapter 8: Tera's Secret

The Mystery of the Forgetful Lucario

Chapter 8: Tera's Secret

_Ah. Well the sun is shining. And I hear Baku in the kitchen. Hmm, oh wait I was going to ask Baku how she got into the temple. _Leon thought. He got up and went to the kitchen. Baku was in there as Leon suspected. He was happy until he saw Perry at the table. He pulled his chair back making Perry fall over.

"STUPID MUTT!" Perry shouted. Leon rolled his eyes.

"Leave him alone Perry." Baku said.

"Yeah Perry leave me alone." Leon taunted.

"Isn't it to early in the morning for you two to fight." Baku said with a grunt. They looked at each other and said together

"Nope!". Baku giggle by them saying the same word at the same time. Leon smiled. He loved it when she giggled. It filled him with glory. He began making funny faces making Baku laugh. Perry chuckled by how stupid Leon was making himself look. Leon looked at Perry.

"Hey Perry, im sorry. Hug?" Leon asked. Before Perry could give an awnser Leon had his arms around Perry tightening his grip every second. Perry grabbed him and did the same. They made it a out lasting game. Perry thought he was going to win and so did Leon. There grip kept getting tighter. Leon then made a fake howl of pain getting Perry in trouble.

"Perry! He was just giving you a hug!" Baku said defending Leon.

"Yeah Perry. Gosh that hurt." Leon said with a smirk. Perry got up and went to his room. _Finally I thought he would never leave._

"So Baku, how did you get into the temple with the Typhlosion?" Leon asked her.

"Well... Tera told me he put something cool there so I went to check it out with Perry and it wasn't as we planned it to be. There was a Typhlosion and he attacked Perry and trapped me. Its seemed to be a set up." Baku told him. Leon knew Tera was behide it. All the clues pointed to him.

"I think we should pay him a vist." Leon asked her. It took Baku a second to know who he was talking about. Then she knew it was Tera.

"Okay!" Baku said. They both walked to Tera's home hand in paw. Leon knocked three times. Tera opened the door.

"Oh come in, come in." Tera gestured with his peppy voice he always had. Leon gave him a threatning glare. Tera didn't seem to notice.

"What brings the beautiful couple?" Tera asked them.

"Enough of this bullshit. Tera I know what you did. You sent Baku to the temple knowing there was a Typhlosion in it." Leon yelled. He wasn't going to start with a nice talk. He went right out with it.

"Goodness, there was a Typhlosion in there? Dearest are you okay?" Tera asked acting shocked. Leon growled at that thought.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU! YOU TRY TO KILL HER AND PERRY AND AFTER YOU ASK IF SHE'S OKAY?! YOU ARE A CRAZY BASTARD!" Leon yelled in pure rage.

"Now dear boy, there is no need for that kind of tone. I can honestly say I had no idea." Tera said very calmly.

"Now Dearest. Do you need me to get a doctor?" Tera asked. He seemed really concerned. Leon felt really bad for calling him bad things now.

"Im sorry Tera, I just really love Baku. I couldn't think of a life without her. I guess I just lost my temper." Leon apoligized. Tera just smiled. His smile seemed to say 'I forgive you'. Leon just smiled back.

"See Leon, I told you Tera wouldn't do such a thing." Baku said happily. Leon nodded. They got up to leave. Baku went out the door first. Just as Leon was about to get out, Tera closed the door.

"Hmmhmmhmm. Your a clever one Leon." Tera calmly said.

"What do you mean?" Leon asked. At once he knew. Leon was right.

"YOU LYING SON OF A BITCH!" Leon yelled really mad now. The door knocked.

"Tera open up! Leon!" Baku noticed he wasn't following her.

"TERA WAS LYING BAKU I SWEAR!" Leon begged.

"I Believe you Leon! TERA OPEN UP!" Baku screamed. Tera locked the door and walked towards Leon.

"Heh whats the human gunna do!" Leon taunted. Tera raised his hand and Leon rose just the same as the hand. Tera moved his held left. Leon's body followed. Leon noticed what was happeneing.

"PUT ME DOWN, PUT ME DOWN!" Leon begged. Tera lowered his hand really fast. That made Leon slam against the floor of the house. Leon coughed out blood due to the impact.

"YOU SICK BAST!-" He was cut off by Tera slaming him into the roof and on the ground again.

"LEON! TERA OPEN UP!" Baku seemed really angry now. The door burst down. Baku kicked the door open. Leon was quite amazed she did that. Tera took his other hand to pick up Baku and smashed her into the ceiling and back down making her yelp in pain.

"PUT HER DOWN!" Leon shouted full of rage. Tera help her up and dropped her as told. Leon glared at Tera like a bull with the color red.

"PUT ME DOWN AND FIGHT FARE!" Leon shouted. Tera dropped Leon as told. Leon went to go punch him but Tera grabbed his fist and crushed it like dirt. Leon heard his bones crush making a terrible noise. Leon was disgusted by the cracking noise it made. It was replaced with him howling in major pain. Baku looked up to see what Tera did. She was mordified that Tera did that. The blood seeping from Leon's hand made Baku faint. It felt like Tera crushed his bones to dust. Leon found the pain unbearable. He would only take breathes when he needed them and went back to howling in pain. Tera simply smiled and put his hand on Leon's head. Leon felt all his memorys being drained from his head, like water from a jar full of holes. Leon only knew his name. when Tera was finished. Tera then healed Leon's hand making him look like the good guy.

"Oh goodness I found you in the forest. Your lucky I was there to save you from being eaten by some pokemon." Tera said with his sweetest voice. Leon looked at him.

"Thank you!" Leon said. He didn't know anything from before due to what Tera did. Before he knew it Tera was on the ground with a girl behide him with a book which had blood on the front.

"Who ar-!" Leon started.

"No Time. That man is not what you think." Baku cried. She put her hand on Tera's head and the girl seemed to be taking something from the man's head. She then touched Leon's head and memorys filled his head. Baku just saved his life. Leon had all his memory back when he asked.

"What did Tera do?" Leon asked stunned by Baku's powers.

"A mindwashing spell. You know when you battle a weak grass type, they use absorb right? well thats what Tera did. Just it was with memory." Baku finished. Leon stared stunned. but the only thing he managed to say was.

"Cool!". They ran out of the mad house and ran straight back home. Perry was at the table reading a book. The title read. " How to train a misbehaved dog. " Perry looked over to see who came home. He saw Leon and hid the book.

"Welcome home!" Perry covered.

"Maybe I should get a book about training misbehaved humans!" Leon replied not inpressed with Perry.

"Grab your stuff. Where leaving." Baku told them both. They didn't argue they just grabbed there stuff. Baku grabbed Leon's paw and ran through the door having Perry follow.

"Where are we going?" Perry asked. _Stupid human._ Leon thought.

" Tera is going to get up any second now. We have to go far away." Baku told him. They walked 10 hours straight without rest.

"Can we rest!" Perry complained. Baku and Leon looked at him. They were both sad to see him far behind and tired.

"Ugh fine, but a quick one." Baku scolded. Leon sat down still holding Baku's hand. Leon looked at her. He got lost in her crimson eyes again.

"I love you!" Leon told her waging his tail. Baku smiled.

"I love you too!" She replied. those 4 words always gave Leon the butterflies. I Love you too. They seem so easy to say, but there not. They were snapped back into reality when Perry was running up the hill screaming.

"TAUROS, AND ALOT OF PISSED LOOKING ONES!" Leon grabbed Baku and put her on his back and bolted. He ran beside Perry and grabbed him too and charged for the the top of the hill. _Ugh they owe me one BIG TIME for this._ Leon thought. Leon kept running until he saw a small opening. he threw Perry and Baku in and charged for the Tauro's. He launched an aura sphere into there running path. That made them change there dirction scared of the mysterious blast. Leon ran back to the opening.

"You both owe me big time!" Leon said slightly annoyed.

"Your so cute when your annoyed." Baku pointd out. Leon smiled. Perry almost vomited by her comment.

"Why were they chasing you anyway Perry?" Leon asked.

"Maybe all pokemon hate you!" Leon taunted.

End of Chapter 8

**Ahh. Hello guys, Jazz here. What do you think I should add to the story now? I still got plenty of Idea's. I just wanna get you guys involved. It makes the story more fun if you ask me. Please leave your response. Jazz Out.**


	9. Chapter 9: The Fall

The Mystery of the Forgetful Lucario

Chapter 9: The Fall

_Ugh, where am I? Oh right, a random opening in a hill. Baku's missing! I hope Tera hasn't gotten her. Wait who's there? _

"Show yourself!" Leon yelled. Baku stepped out of the shadows.

"Gosh silly its me!" Baku said with a giggle in her voice. Her giggle gave Leon the butterflies in his stomache. All he could do was blush.

"Oops!" Was all Leon said. Perry got up by the talking. Leon looked around the area around him and saw a beautiful sight. A waterfall. And not that far away. He turned to both Perry and Baku and pointed out the waterfall.

"Look over there." Leon exclaimed. They both looked and saw a huge waterfall about 10 feet high. It was covered by a bunch of trees. It looked like it was blocked from humans. Leon and Baku went to go check out the waterfall. Perry didn't want to come because Leon was coming. He stayed at camp. Baku was bewilded when she saw the waterfall. She ran into the water and started to splash Leon. Leon whimpered when she did. Baku forgot he didn't like water. But she splashed him again. Leon got mad and went to splash her. They got into a small water fight in which Baku won because she caused a wave to shove Leon underwater. Leon just shook and ran onto land. He was startled when he heard someone running towards them. It was Perry.

"GUYS HURRY, GET YOU STUFF WE HAVE COMPANY!" Perry yelled while still running towards them. Baku jumped and ran to Leon. She grabbed his paw and went to see Perry.

"HURRY, WE HAVE LESS THEN THIRTY SECONDS!" Perry yelled. Baku stared at Leon. She seemed puzzled about who it was.

"ITS TERA, HE'S ALMOST HERE!" Perry yelped. They ran at full speed and grabbed there stuff. Leon grabbed the two humans and ran for dear life.

"FASTER MUTT FASTER, HE'S COMING!" Perry yelled in fear. Leon was going to drop him, but Baku gave him a look as if reading his mind.

"HE'S ON YOUR TAIL!" Perry yelped. Leon doubted it until he felt a hand grab at his tail. Luckly it missed. Leon turned his head to see who it was. He was face to face with Tera. Leon jumped and ran even faster. Tera was riding a Tauros. Maybe it was him who sent the tauros's after Perry. Leon felt a huge sting in his tail. He was to scared to look back.

"What happened to my tail?" Leon yelped.

"Tera stuck a red ribbon on you tail!" Baku screamed.

"GET IT OFF THEN!" Leon yelped in fear. Baku pulled it. but it seemed to be pinned on. Leon howled in pain as she pulled it.

"OW, EASY THERE!" Leon complained loudly. Leon looked back and saw the Tauros really mad at Leon's tail ribbon.

"ACK GET IT OFF GET IT OFF!" Leon yelped. Perry ripped at it with all his might. It tore right out of his tail.

"AHHH, WATCH IT PERRY!" Leon screamed in pain. Perry threw the ribbon at Tera's face. The Tauros changed his target to Tera.

"YOU FOOL WHAT ARE YOU DOING, IM YOUR MASTER!" They heard Tera scream before he got the shit beaten out of him. They all cheered. Leon put them down. Leon fell over in fatigue.

"I...Am...Never...Doing...That...Again...You...Hear...Me!" Leon sighed. Leon got up and was grabbed. Perry was also grabbed. Baku backed up and almost fell of a huge cliff.

"Lets play a game. First one to grab the girl, wins!" Tera chuckled. Tera made the ground bellow Baku collapse. The two men unhanded Leon and Perry. Leon and Perry jumped off the cliff to save Baku.

"DON'T WORRY BAKU! WERE COMING!" Leon yelled. He felt the wind on his face. It felt as if time had stopped for a while. Leon didn't notice how high up they were. They were above the clouds. They seemed to be right in the suns rays. Perry also noticed how high they were and screamed. Leon went into a dive formation which made him fall faster. He was right beside her now.

"GOT YOU!" Leon yelled over the sound of the wind. _Now time to go get the baby._

"PUT YOURSELF IN A DIVE FORMATION ILL CATCH YOU!" Leon yelled again over the wind. Perry did as he was told. He crept closer to Leon. Leon put him on his shoulder making Perry calm himself a bit.

"Thanks for saving me Leon, Perry. But one question... How are we going to survive the fall?" Baku asked over the sound of the wind. Leon opened his eyes wide.

"Um... I forgot about that part!" Leon yelled blankly.

"GOOD JOB MUTT!" Perry yelled in anger. _Look who's talking Mr 'I cry like a baby and has to have a 'mutt' save me'._ Leon thought bitterly.

"FINE, NEXT TIME I WONT CATCH YOU!" Leon also yelled in anger. Leon didn't know how much time passed. He looked down to see the ground 20 feet below him.

"OH SHI-!" Leon tried to say but the impact knocked them all out. Something seemed to have kept them all safe.

"Hmmhmm. Time to let them... Start over, there new life." Tera laughed. He drained all there memory but there names and basic information. Tera placed Perry in a brand new village. He placed Leon in the jungle. And last but not least, he placed Baku in 'The Temple of the Lunar Sands'.

"Ill raise Baku. As for the other two. Hmmhmm well lets see!" Tera said to himself and laughed.

End of Chapter 9


	10. Chapter 10: The Zoroark

The Mystery of the Forgetful Lucario

Chapter 10: The Zoroark

2 Weeks after the fall. Leon built a tree house in the heart of the jungle, and connected it to a near by village. Perry became a town guardian. he patrolled night and day. At one point he noticed a Lucario building a path from his home to the village. Perry let it slip just this once. Tera lived with Baku, she has no idea of the evil inside Tera. Baku lived in the temple Marianne lived in when she was in her youth. Tera trained her of her powers. Leon grew up to be somewhat of a coward. Perry grew up as a strong willed fighter. And Baku grew up as sweet as a peach.(Based Baku off the most Beautiful woman I have ever laid eyes on, and thats Baku herself.).

UGH! COME ON, ALMOST!" Leon yelped pulling a box up into his treehouse. Leon pulled the package up and slowly climbed down the ladder. He found a small letter in his mailbox. Leon ripped opened the letter to find a photo of a Lucario, a girl, and a boy. The Lucario and the boy were glaring at each other. The girl had her arms around them both with a smile on her face. As Leon was about to walk back, he heard a little girl scream. Leon, and a boy protecting the village, followed the scream. Leon looked over to the boy. He looked like the boy in the picture the Lucario was glaring at. Leon and the boy went into a huge clearing and saw the girl screaming. She looked up at them.

"Perfect, time to eat."The girls voice became more male like. The girl tured into a Zoroark, it seemed to stare right through thier souls. Leon watched in horror as the girl he thought was in danger, was acually a hungry enemy.

"What a sick freak you must be!" The boy yelled at him. The Zoroark stared at the boy. Leon noticed its aqua shaded eyes. Its fur looked as if it had blood in it. Around his mouth also looked as if it had blood on it. It seemed agile so running might not we a smart option.

"What are you look'n at?" The Zoroark questioned. He began his stare on Leon.

"I- I was just...ah... you see... er..." Leon couldn't find the right words. The Zoroark stared and laughed.

"I thought Lucario's were brave and strong. But this? This is a joke! Your pathetic!" The Zoroark taunted. He wanted to see the Lucario angry to see his true power.

"And look at that face. Not even your mother could stare at that and smile!" The Zoroark began taunting again. Leon stared in rage as the Zoroark took advantage of his fear.

"OH YEAH! we-well your a...Um...Your a m- meanie!" Leon finished feeling stupid of himself. The Zoroark stared and laughed his ass off.

"WOW! Not a good fighter, AND stupid! This is classic, am I being punked?" The Zoroark said looking for hidden camaras.

"Well you look stupid enough to fall for it easy!" The boy yelled. The Zoroark stared in rage. To think a human had any rights to insult it.

"Shut up you pathetic human. I bet you couldn't fight to save your own life, whats this your pokemon? Oh, I see now. Your a Pokemon trainer arn't you. Oh im so scared, go ahead throw one of your red balls at me!" The Zoroark taunted and laughed.

"Well you must be stupid. This guys faking, hes really strong and brave and could kick your sorry ass down to Kanto." The boy replied smugly. Leon, shocked of what the boy said, stared at the laughing Zoroark.

"Okay then, lets see this so called 'tough Lucario'." The Zoroark said and finished with a laugh. At that, he lunged towards Leon. Leon jerked and was blew back by the lunge.

"GET OFF ME, GET OFF ME!" Leon begged. He slipped through his grasp and bolted towards the forest. Not his best idea. _Great Leon, you got yourself into a fight, and to top it off, your in the freakin forest. UGH why did that boy have to do that? Was he trying to scare him? _Leon snapped back into reality when something tackled him from behind. He was pinned and on his back. The Zoroark laughed at his weakness.

"Big, bad,and ugly has no more in him? This isn't fun. Here i'll give you a head start, okay?" The Zoroark asked. Did he think they were playing a game? What ever it was, it was on!

End of Chapter 10

**I would like to thank Baku and species unknown, and others for telling me of my errors ill try to get better. Thanks and i luv you all. (but mostly Baku)**


	11. Chapter 11: The Game

The Mystery of the Forgetful Lucario

Chapter 11: The Game

_Running from a Zoroark who gave me a head start. Kinda feels like something you would see in a movie. But not me, im in the movie,and guess what? Im the one thats going down right now._

"THIRTY, READY OR NOT, HERE I COME!" The Zoroark yelled like a mad man. Leon ran even faster. His head started to heat up, his body tempature started to rise. _Theres no way im going to let him get me. Never._

"COME ON, RUN, FASTER FASTER!" The Zoroark yelled. Did he seemed to be having fun? Leon ran at full speed away from the crazy Zoroark. There had to be a hiding place. Leon franticly looked in all directions looking for a cave or tree to climb. All the tree branches were up higher so Leon wouldn't get up fast enough.

"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" Leon cried still running. All he heard was the Zoroark's crazy laughter. Leon ran. He hoped that if he turned around he wouldn't be there. Leon stopped and looked behind him. There was nobody behind him. When he looked back forward, the Zoroark was face to face with him. Leon jumped and fell over. The Zoroark laughed at his reation.

"Better hurry before I get you!" The Zoroark warned. Leon got up at ran as fast as he could. He felt something almost grab at his tail, but it missed by a hairs length.

"IM ON YOUR TAIL, FASTER!" The Zoroark taunted. Leon kept running. He saw the clearing where the boy was at.

"HELP ME!" Leon yelped toward the boy. The boy turned towards the direction of the yelp. He pulled his bow out along with an arrow and pulled the bow string back. He waited for the thing to jump out. Leon ran out and the boy waited until he saw the Zoroark. When he came into view, the boy let the arrow fly. It went right through the Zoroark's shoulder. It howled in pain. The boy quickly found another arrow and shot again. This time it hit his other shoulder. The Zoroark looked up at the boy and charged at him. The boy grabbed another arrow, but the Zoroark ran and grabbed the bow and snapped it in half.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, NO TOYS NOW DO WE HUMAN!" The Zoroark shouted in rage striking fear and terror into the boy and Lucario. The boy and Leon backed up. The boy punched the Zoroark in the stomache. It bent over and growled at the boy. Leon took his chance. He charged his aura and launched it at the Zoroark. It sent him flying back into a tree having it fall over.

"YES!" Both the boy and Leon shouted. The boy turned to Leon.

Perry, You?" The boy asked sticking out his hand to shake.

"Um...Leon" Leon said nervously. Perry faced him and looked carfully at the Lucario. He pulled something out of his back pocket and held it up.

"Hey is this you?" Perry asked him and showed him the picture Leon found in his mailbox.

"Hey, I have the same picture!" Leon pointed out. Leon took out the photo and held it to Perry.

"So it is you then. I don't know who you are, but I guess we kinda know each other." Perry told him. Leon nodded in agreement.

"But, whos the girl? Leon asked.

"Beats me! But if we find her, I call dibs." Perry admitted with a smirk. They both walked back towards the village leaving the Zoroark stuck in the tree.

"Thanks for saving me after putting my life in danger." Leon thanked.

"Ehh no problem, I got you into it, so I got you out." Perry replied with a smile on his face. Leon looked to see Perry was wearing dark jeans, a blue shirt, along with dirty white socks, he had red shoes, and the redish bandana, Leon remembered the bandana.

"How far in your life do you remember?" Leon asked. Leon didn't know why he said it, but he did.

"Err...Maybe two weeks? Yeah it was two weeks." Perry thought aloud.

"Me two..." Leon admitted.

"Here follow me. Maybe my foster mom knows who the girl is, doubt it though." Perry said gesturing Leon to follow. Perry took him to a small greenish white house, It seemed worn out. The third step had a big crack in, Leon could of put his foot in there. Perry opened the door.

"Sharon, im home." Perry yelled. They heard a person running down the stairs.

"Welcome home Perry, and please, call me Mom." The women cheerfully greeted.

"Sorry Mom." Perry complained. Sharon looked at the Lucario.

"Welcome, any friend of Perry's is a friend of mine. My name is Sharon. What's yours? Cheerfully asked the women.

End of Chapter 11

**guys I really tried to work hard on this and I swear I worked like a week on this. I tried describing all the characters in which i didnt in chapter 1 (Im sooo stupid) Great now I need a good ending... Will Leon remember his past? Is this women really Leon's friend? Will Perry ever get a girlfriend? Find out on The Mystery Of the... Oh crap my dad's up and im grounded. O.O Jazz out.**


	12. Chapter 12: Princess of the Lunar Sands

**Authors note's: Its like three in the morning. don't blame me if there are some crappy spelled shit. Any quanzas, if there are mistakes tell me so i can fix it when im not half asleep. Gotta stop reading Pokemon creepypastas or ill never get to sleep. Dammit now I hear creepy noises. God im not gonna sleep ever again at this rate Gotta keep typing its muffled over the typing noises. Oh shit i heard a gunshot in my neighbourhood. either it was that or a fire cracker. God I hear them so often now. Jazz out.**

The Mystery Of the Forgetful Lucario

Chapter 12: Princess of the Lunar Sands

"Leon." Leon replied shyly. Sharon just smiled.

"Sharon takes care of weak or injured pokemon." Perry informed.

"Please Perry. I only do what I think is right." Sharon told them trying to stop from blushing. Leon smiled at the friendly woman. Thats what the world needs most. More people who are kind to people and pokemon. She took them into the kitchen. It was small and had two cabnits. Inside one was cans and in the other was larger items, such as, cereal, bags of veggies, crackers, cookies.

"Please dear, can I get you somthing?" Sharon questioned. Leon nodded his head too shy to reply (hehe that rhymed). Sharon put two pieces of bread into the toaster and turned to the Lucario.

"So do you have any family Leon?" Sharon asked truly intriged.

"Uh... not that I know of." Leon replied with a hint of sadness in his voice. Sharon knew she spoke to soon about his family.

"Sorry dear I.." Sharon started.

"No no. It feels good to get out, thank you." Leon interupted. Sharon just smiled.

"Yo Sharon, got a pokemon. Seem pretty scratched up. A male voice called. Sharon happily smiled.

"Coming Darren. Sharon replied.

"I'll be back soon kids." Sharon told them. Leon felt strange being called a kid by a person he knew for only a few minutes.

"Thats Darren, hes a real charmer heh heh." Perry finished with a snicker.

"Wanna see who the pokemon is? Leon asked. Perry nodded his head.

"Nothing else here I'd rather do." Perry admitted with a smile. The two walked downstairs and into the small room which had all kinds of medicine (probaly spelled that wrong) Leon had never seem before. He then looked at the small cot and saw a pokemon which had black and looked as if he had blood in his fur. Leon looked and remembered the Zoroark. Leon jumped, Perry turned to Leon.

"What is it?" Perry asked. Leon couldn't find the right words so he pointed at the cot. Perry turned his head and jumped.

"Oh no! Sharon has no idea what shes doing!" Perry loudly whispered to Leon. _Think Leon think, what to do what to do. Lets see, if we can prove to Sharon that this thing is up to no good. Then she might throw in back into the streets of hell in which it came from. (Sorry if anybody took offence to that) _

"Um Sharon, could I speak to you. Leon asked with panic in his voice.

"Sure darling." Sharon replied. She walked over to Leon and waited for his question.

"That Zoroark tried to kill me and Perry. I don't think you should help it." Leon informed hoping she would believe them. Sharon just laughed.

"Please he doesn't look like he could kill a fly." Just as Sharon said that the Zoroark looked at Leon and gave him a nasty smile. After he fingered him. Leon's eyes grew wide.

"Did you see that? He fingered me!" Leon acused.

"Ah, im hurt that you would think that." The Zoroark replied with a smug smile.

"You stupid bastard!" Perry retorted. Sharon turned to Perry.

"Perry! You watch you mouth!" Sharon yelled. Perry blushed due to embaressment.

"Hehe sorry." Perry apoligized. He turned to Leon, he eyes asked 'what are we going to do'. Leon turned to the Zoroark. He had an idea.

"Oh Sharon, im so interested in healing. Maybe you could teach me? How about I start on this Zoroark? Please?" Leon asked hoping his plan would work.

"Well im touched Leon. Sure, give it a go." Sharon happily replied. The Zoroarks eyes opened wide. He turned to Leon and gave an innocent smile.

"Okay Leon first we will wipe away all the blood and clean the wound so it does not get infected." Sharon started. Leon grabbed a cloth and started to rub away all the blood. When all the blood was cleared he took the disinfection spray.

"Don't worry, this will only sting a little. Who am I kidding. Its gonna send you through the roof." Leon whispered so only the Zoroark and Perry could hear. Perry smiled at the thought of the Zoroark yelping and rocketing through the roof. Leon sprayed it on the wound and pressed down really hard on the wound with a cloth. The Zoroark yelped and wiggled. Perry held down his feet so he didn't get up during the process.

"Theres one wound." Leon finished with a smile. He did the same with the other wound and the Zoroark had the same reaction.

"I swear when I heal up, im going to cut you up and watch you eat every last bite of yourself you hear!" The Zoroark coldly remarked.

"Okay Leon now we have to bandage the wounds tight so then dont leak out anymore blood." Sharon informed. Leon nodded and grabbed the bandages and started to wrap them around the Zoroark. He made the bandages really tight. He got tighter and tighter making the Zoroark yelp again. Leon smiled at his work.

"One more. Your being brave, maybe we'll give you a lollipop when its over." Leon taunted. He went over to the other wound and again mad it really tight getting tighter as he progessed. The Zoroark again yelped in pain.

"Good job Leon. Now we have to cut any unnessasary string on the bandages so he wont get tempted to pick at it." Sharon told Leon. The Zoroark's eyes open really wide.

"CAN I GET SOMEONE ELSE TO DO THAT PART PLEASE!" The Zoroark yelped in terror. Leon shook his head and advanced onto the Zoroark with the scissors. Leon opened the scissors and clipped all the string and while he was at it snipped some of his fur off. The Zoroark glared at him with hatred.

"Hmm im begining to like being a doctor." Leon exclaimed.

"Im not." The Zoroark muttered.

"Okay. As promised here is your lollipop." Leon teases handing him a lollipop. The Zoroark debated over whether to eat it or not. Leon smiled as he watched the Zoroark stare at the sucker. Perry walked over to Leon and gave him a high five.

"Oh Sharon, I forgot to mention. Do you know who this girl is?" Perry asked Sharon.

"Oh why what a pretty maiden. I believe she is known as the Princess of the Lunar Sands." Sharon shared.

"Wait really? Then all we gotta do is got to the temple." Perry exclaimed. Leon turned to Perry.

"Whats the Princess of the Lunar Sands?" Leon asked. Perry turned to him.

"Its is said that a young girl by the name of Bakufun lives in the temple. The Princess of the Lunar Sands is said to have mythical powers to erase memory, gain memory, cause aura, and even travel through time. But they can only do the time thing if they suffer from great depression. So all we gotta do is look for the temple and we have our girl. I still call dibs bro." Perry explained and then finshed with a smirk.

"She's that cute to you?" Leon asked.

"Oh yeah." Perry awnsered. They began to travel to the desert towards the temple. When they reached it they fell to the ground to rest. Leon lied down and watched the clouds slowly roam by. He looked at Perry who was looking at the picture they both got in the mail.

"I wounder if she got one as well?" Perry thought aloud. Leon stared at him.

"Maybe." Leon awnsered. They got up and knocked on the door three times.

"Get ready to meet a legend." Perry exclaimed excitedly. The door began to open.

End Of Chapter 12

**Yes I had to be a douche and end it there. im too tired to freakin edit this so ima go to bed and edit it in the mornin. Give me ideas to add in the story. Ik maybe ill start addin you guys in the fanfiction exept Baku. you cant be in it as two characters. Jazz out broz.**


	13. Chapter 13: Ninja of the Lunar Sands

Mystery of the Forgetful Lucario

Chapter 13: The Ninja of the Lunar Sands

The door slowly opened to reveal nobady standing in front of it.

"Um...Hello?" Perry asked. They looked around the little room through the door.

"Welcome." A Girl cried from behide him.

"ACK!" Both of them yelled in sheer terror. Perry looked up.

"HOW THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT?!" Perry asked still in terror. The girl giggled.

"WHO ARE YOU ANYWAYS?!" Leon asked shaking. Again the girl giggled.

"Im the Princess of the Lunar Sands silly." She retorted stareing at Leon.

"Princess? more like freaking ninja!" Perry yelped still frightened. She giggled.

"Im Bakufun, just call me Baku okay?" She finished. Leon whispered to Perry.

"Acually Perry, I call dibs." Perry glared at him.

"I called it first!" Perry retorted outloud.

"Called what?" Baku asked. Perry blushed.

"Well um you see...Why don't you invite us inside?" Perry said covering the problem. She giggled and winked at Leon. Leon blushed lightly trying to make sure she didn't notice.

"Dearest whos at the door?" A man asked.

"A man and his dog." Baku replied. Leon opened his eyes wide.

"Um im not his do..." He was cut of by the man saying.

"Is it a Lucario?" Baku replied yes.

"OOH BRING EM DOWN BRING EM DOWN I WANT TO SEE THEM I WANT TO SEE THEM!" The man asked excited.

"Uh... Okay... Well thats Tera for you heh." Baku finished with a giggle. They traveled downstairs. Perry was down first and Leon followed. Baku tripped down the stairs and Leon caught her.

"Wow, cute and strong." Baku thanked blushing. Leon blushed as well. The man known as Tera ran towards them.

"HELLO HELLO HELLO, im Tera I know alot about you two I just cant believe I am here right now. Big fan you could say." Tera almost shouted talking too fast. Leon gave him a creeped look.

"Nice to meet you too im..." Leon started.

"Leon, and your friend is Perry." Tera finished. Leon again was creeped. _Uh K? This is giving me a bad feeling. I feel like I know him, and not in a good way._ Leon looked at Perry and shrugged. Perry gave a shrug back.

"Um how do you know so much about us?" Leon asked kinda scared.

"I told you ima BIG fan." Tera replied. _He's lying but I cant tell what he's hiding come on aura don't fail me now._ He closed his eyes and stuck out his apendages. Perry knew that was what Lucario's did when there reading auras. _I Feel...Darkness? I don't get it, Tera's a nice guy. isn't he? Come on aura I need more info... Azian? did I sence it right?_ Leon suddenly moved his head to Baku. He read Baku's aura. Baku didn't know how to react so she closed her eyes and read Leon's aura as if it were a dog sniff dog thing. _Hmm Baku is filled with Light. Thats nice im glad to see she's a good girl. Wait I heard it again. Azian? What does it mean? Maybe I should ask._

"Baku? What's Azian?" Leon asked. Baku opened her eyes.

"Its my last name; why?" Baku asked amazed of his aura skills.

"Well if its a last name, its Tera's as well." Leon pointed out. Perry was amazed.

"Wow, can I read aura? ERRRRRRRR... nope." Perry sighed disapointed. Leon and Baku laughed.

"Silly Perry. Aura's for smart people." Baku said with a smile. Perry glared at her.

"Im smart..." Perry retorted.

"Its not called smart if its with a two year old Perry." Leon joked. They all laughed exept Tera, he just smiled.

"Back to the topic at hand." Perry covered. Perry pointed at Tera.

"Just remember, he has Baku's last name." Perry acussed.

"Yeah Tera, whats with that?" Baku asked. Tera looked down.

"Well... you see... im your god father." Tera told her. Leon senced to see if he was telling the truth. To his surprise; he was.

"God Father?" Baku asked. Tera nodded. Baku smiled.

"Why didn't you tell me Tera, thats great." Baku smiled happily. Leon liked her smile. He wanted to comment on it, but was too scared to do so. Perry walked towards them.

"We should all hang out tomorrow to get to know each other some more. I already know Leon has no courage." Perry snickered. Leon blushed.

"Shut up. There was a reason, he was...bigger then me, and faster." Leon defended.

"He was the same size as you." Perry laughed. Leon growled. Baku smiled.

"Boys will be boys." Baku laughed.

End of Chapter 13

**yo yo yo broz its Chickenraider19... jk its Jazz. I Bet any amount of money nobody laughed. anyways I talked to Baku while doing this chapter. She been gone for a week so it was nice to talk to her. She gave me idea's and she told me not to destroy her plot and if i did she would destroy mine... her plot is - and- and dont forget -. Dammit she cencored it. oh well. Jazz Out.**


	14. Chapter 14: The Hung Lucario

The Mystery of the Forgetful Lucario

Chapter 14: The Hung Lucario

Leon was walking back to his home he forgot about the package he brought in the morning. He went back to his home to open it. As he got to the top of the ladder he forgot how close it was and he stubed his toe on the box. Leon grabbed his foot and silently cussed to himself. He shook it off. He ripped the top of the box off. There was something he would never of thought to be in the package. Leon was confused, he checked the box again. He saw about 100 digital camaras. Leon grabbed one, and the first picture on it said 'Marianne' written in blood. Leon looked in terror and deleted the picture. Every camara he picked up had the same picture except for one. It was a picture of a Lucario being hung with him bleeding badly from every part of his body, and behide him in blood was. 'Why did you leave me?" Leon looked carfully at the Lucario in the picture. It looked exactly like him. When he noticed it he crushed the camara and destroyed it into microscopic bits. Leon started to breathe heavily. He heard a little girl giggle and say

"Don't look behind you when its dark and your alone." Leon turned around to see who it was. He saw a little girl looking at him.

"Why did you leave me Leon?" The girl asked.

"WHAT?! I've never seen you before!" Leon yelped in terror.

"Are you sure." She disappered after that. Leon tried to shake it off but it was a scar now. He couldn't get to bed. _Why did I leave her... Who ever she is. Im never going to get to bed._

"Troubles sleeping Leon?" Baku asked. Leon jumped right out of his skin.

"HOW DID YOU EVEN GET UP HERE?!" He yelped. Baku smiled and pointed at her silver wings. Leon stared confused.

"How did you..." Leon asked.

"Akiradomay." Baku replied. After saying the words, the wings disappered. Leon looked amazed.

"A little jumpy?" Baku asked now behind him. Leon jumped.

"How?" Leon asked mad now. Baku laughed.

"Ninja remember." She teased. Leon gave her a look.

"Aww your so cute when your pissed." Baku teased again and laughed. Leon smiled.

"So you think im cute?" Leon asked teasing her now.

"Wait..No I didn't mean...Well you see... I ment...Aww." Baku admitted defeat. Leon just smiled at his victory.

"Usally im the jitter bug." Leon teased. Baku gave him a look and gave a fake laugh.

"Aww your so cute when your pissed." Leon taunted. Baku smiled and stuck her tounge at Leon. She faced him.

"I like you eyes, there red, I like red." She commented and blushed. Leon smiled

"Yours too." Leon replied not feeling creative. Baku looked around and explored the tree house she saw all its crafting and furniture made by wood and other jungle based items.

"You really made this all?" Baku asked shocked of his craftsmanship. Leon nodded and blushed. Baku noticed him blushing.

"Aww your blushing." She teased. Leon opened his eyes.

"No im not!" Leon retorted. Baku laughed.

"Your blushing right now!" She cried happily and finished with a giggle. She started blushing a bit.

"Oh yeah well you blushing." Leon retorted.

"Yeah but I admit I am. Whats your excuse?" Baku teased. Leon stuck his tounge at her. She laughed.

"Why are you blushing?" Leon asked. Baku looked at him and smiled.

"I dun know..." She teased. Leon just gave her a look.

"I think you love me. You want to kiss me." Leon teased.

"Maybe I do." Baku replied with a grin on her face. Leon blushed.

"See you did it again, your blushing." Baku laughed. Leon acted like a four year old. He pretended Baku had kooties and ran from her having her chase him. They both laughed.

"Your so fun to be around Leon." Baku complimented. Leon smiled and blushed. He wanted to ask her out but fear told him no.

"Your funny too...Funny looking." Leon teased. Baku gave him a look and tapped his snout. Leon smiled. He tapped her nose. Baku smiled and gave him a funny look and acted to be funny looking. after a while she stopped. They only noticed the time when Perry knocked at Leon's tree house door.

"Hey Leon you up?" Perry asked. He opened the door and saw Leon and Baku lying beside each other not far from him.

"Uh...sorry if I came at a wrong time." Perry started to back up. They laughed.

"No Perry, I just spent the night at Leo...Ugh." Baku grunted. Perry and Leon laugh about how wrong that sounded.

"Stop being four year olds or I'll treat you like it." Baku warned.

"Well to a dog thats 28 years old." Leon teased. Baku gave him a look but smiled after.

"How old are you guys anyways?" Baku asked.

"15." Perry awnsered. Leon looked at them.

"Dun know but im getting old." Leon started acting like an oldman making Perry and Baku laugh. Perry turned his head to the box and looked in it.

"Whats with all the camaras?" Perry asked. Leon looked down a little scared now.

"Got it in a package. You should have seen the creepy picture on one of them." Leon felt his spine tingle. Perry grabbed a camara and deleted the picture on the camara.

"Wanna know what im holding? Soon to be memorys." Perry said with a laugh. A thought all of a sudden came to his head.

"So hows my patient doing?" Leon asked with a smile. Pery returned the smile.

"I dun know, but he will be having nightmares for a loooooong time." Perry said with a devious smirk.

"But I do wish I could have had that lollipop." Perry said with a childish frown. Baku and Leon laughed. Baku got up and walked over to the crate. She grabbed a camara and looked at the saved picture. She screamed and dropped the camara. Perry and Leon turned over to her. Leon put his paw on her shoulder. Perry picked the camara up.

"Ugh, what the hell is that?" Perry said disgusted. Leon took the camara and saw the one with the Lucario being hung. Leon eyes grew wide and he did the same to the other camara. His breathe quickened.

"But I...I...I destroyed it...HOW?!" Leon wimpered. Tears started coming down his face. Perry placed his hand on his back and started rubbing it calming him.

"Its okay Leon. It was just a picture." Perry comforted. Leon turned to him.

"Perry... They got that picture from somewhere. Where did they get that photo and why does it look like me?" Leon wimpered more tears came to his eyes. His breathe quickened even more. and the words _Dont turn around when its dark and your alone _came to his head. Perry picked up another camara and looked at the image.

"Whos Marianne?" Perry asked. Leon turned to him.

"Who ever she is. I left her." Leon wimpered some more. Baku hugged him

"It'll get better remember where all gonna hang out today. Right?" She asked them both. Leon rubbed his eyes clean of tears. He looked at her.

"Yeah we were, weren't we." Leon answered with some tears still in his eyes. He stared at Baku and saw she was crying too.

"Leon... Im so sorry this happened to you." She cried. Tears came to her eyes.

"Baku you have such a beautiful face. Why cover it with tears?" Leon asked. She smiled and wiped her eyes. She hugged him tightly.

"Thank you Leon." She thanked. Perry tried to join in on the hug but Baku punched him in the stomache when Leon had his eyes closed.

"Mine." She whispered to Perry. Perry gave her a look and went to Leon's side to join the hug.

"Come on, the worlds not gonna have fun without us now is it." Perry exclaimed and ran out the door followed by Leon and Baku. The sun was up 45 degrees. Perry ran off and had Leon and Baku laugh and follow close behind. He laughed.

"Hurry up guys I know where where going first." Perry cried.

"Moltend?" Baku asked.

"Exacly." Perry laughed. Leon looked confused.

"Its a big city with almost everything in there." Baku answered without him asking. Leon snickered.

**1 hour later**

"FINALLY MOLTEND CITY!" Perry yelled obviously excited. Baku laughed at his four year old maturity. Leon looked around to see buildings almost 1000 feet tall. Leon was amazed by the city. Now he knew why Perry was so dam excited, this place is awesome. First they went to the mall at a little sunglasses place. Baku found really funny pairs and put them on Leon.

"You look so cute with those on." Baku laughed at the heart sunglasses. Leon gave a fake chuckle and look them off and put them on Baku.  
"Thats better." Leon teased. Baku stuck her tounge out. She took it off and look around some more and found a black fedora with a purple strip around the bottem. She went back to Leon and put it on him. Leon was surprised to see how good it looked on him. He did a funny pose making Baku laugh. She put the hat in the shopping bag and continued browsing for more stuff to put on Leon. Leon leaned on a wall until he noticed something. A black marker. Leon laugh and went to go get it. He brought it back to Baku.

"Oh that would be funny we can draw on Perry's face when hes asleep." Baku laughed. She grabbed the marker and put it in the bag. After about an hour of browsing she went and pain for it all. When the cam out Perry was asleep on the chair outside the clothing shop. He didn't want to go in so he just sat on the chair and must have passed out. Leon took the marker.

"Perfect." Leon said deviously and added a evil laugh making Baku laugh herself. Leon drew a mustache and a glasses on him along with purverted things around his mouth. (Im sure you all know hehehe) Baku laughed when Perry woke up.

"Wassap guys." Perry asked. Then same teenager came by and blurted.

"What the fucks on you face?" Perry looked confused until Baku held a mirror to his face. The first person Perry looked at was Leon. Leon tried to hide it but he was laughing to much.

"You better run boy." Baku warned Leon. Leon got up and ran away having Perry chase him. about a half hour later Perry washed his face and forgot about hurting Leon. So he just bumped the back of his head when they were waiting in line for the food court. Leon gave him a look but then laughed. Later a mall working walked up to them.

"Im sorry sir but I must ask you to put your pokemon in his pokeball." The Worker asked Perry.

"Oh he's not mine you see..." Perry started.

"Well then get his trainer and put him in it." The worker replied.

"You dont understand he dosen't have a pokeball." Perry retorted.

"Well where is it?" He asked.

"He's not even a trainer pokemon hes just a friend!" Perry started to yell. The worker looked at him.

"Now your being difficult here I have a deal. If your pokemon can beat mine then you can keep him out." The worker told him.

"UGH! You dont understand he doesn't have a..." Perry started.

"No battle, no pokemon." He retorted. Perry glared at him and had an idea.

"Fine but im so skilled I don't need to tell him any moves." Perry said winking at Leon. Just as the battle was about to engage the guy at the counter said next. Perry turned to the guy and made his order and stepped out of line.

"GO SHELLSHOCK!" The worker yelled throwing a red pokeball and releasing a Blastoise. Leon examined his opponent. He smiled and then held out his hand having a blue bone appear in his hand. Perry knew what he was doing.

"Leon, Bone Rush." Perry said. Leon rushed over and slammed the bone over the head of the Blastiose making it fall over. It got up and Leon slammed the bone on it again and did it 2 more times after that. And then he leaped back having the bone disappear.

"Shellshock use Hydro Pump!" He yelled at his Blastoise. Blastoise's mouth puffed out being filled with water and then he launched the water at top speed to Leon.

"Leon! Extreme Speed!" Perry ordered hoping he knew the move. Leon disappered from within eye sight. Within seconds Leon was behind the Blastiose and gave him an uppercut when he turned to face him. He disappered and again Leon was in front of Perry. The Hydro Pump misses by a landslide. Baku noticed the battle and came to watch.

"GO LEON GO!" She cheered. Leon smiled.

"Leon use Aura Sphere!" Perry comaded. Leon obeyed and charged his aura and sent it flying to the Blastiose. The aura made a whistling sound as it rushed to the Blastiose. Blastiose fell over in defeat.

"Shellshock get up buddy...drat... you win." The man anounced. He gave Perry 5000 Pokedollars. Perry was shocked by how much money he was given.

"I cant take this." Perry told him moving his hand to him

"Take it. Got tons where that came from." and then he left. Baku came and hugged Leon.

"You did great! Did you get hurt?" Baku asked.

"Im fine." He said smiling.

"Foods ready sir." The guy behind the counter said. Perry smiled and nodded. Baku turned to Perry.

"Wow Perry you make a good trainer." Baku said with a smile. Perry blushed. they got thier food and ate it. Thier stomache's were completly full. Leon sighed after he finshed eating.

"Ahh. That was great." Leon said with a smile.

"Yeah and whats better is that now people wont bug us saying 'put your pokemon away'." Perry commented Leon nodded. They went to another clothing shop but this time Perry came to make sure Leon wouldn't pull anything funny on him. Baku spent an hour making them both try things on until she got bored. While they were walking back Perry noticed a amusment park. he pointed it out and ran over to it. He tripped and a camara fell from his pocket.

"Hmm forgot I had that. Well say cheese!" Perry said holding the camara up to Leon and Baku.

"Now its time to make memorys." Perry exclaimed as they all walked towards the amusment park. after paying for the tickets Perry noticed a huge rollercoaster as tall as the buildings in Moltend city.

"Leon, Baku where so going on that." Perry said like a five year old. To thier surprise there wasn't a line up. But as soon as they lined up, more people got the courage to go on it. Perry sat himself in the middle of Leon and Baku. They had to put X-shaped seat belts on thier chest. Then a bar came down to make sure they wouldn't fall out. Leon tightly gripped the bar.

"Scared Leon?" Perry teased.

"What the hell do you think." Leon retorted. Baku smiled.

"Oh this is gonna be fun. By the way, im talking about Leon screaming like a baby." Baku snickered with a devious grin on her face. Leon mocked her and she gave him a look. Leon jumped when the coaster came to life and started moving. Leon gripped the bar even tighter now. It started with them going up really high. Leon was to scared to look down but he did it anyways. He yelped when he saw how high they were. His breathe quickened.

"How could I let you get me to do this." Leon wimpered, his breathe still quickening. Perry and Baku laughed. The coaster had a huge plung which mad Leon's heart jump out of his body. But he kept his mouth shut to keep Baku from mocking him. Its what he saw next made him squeal. There was three loops that stretched over 100 feet apart from each other. Leon covered his eyes.

"Tell me when its over!" Leon cried in fear. He felt them going up the first loop Leon's breathe deepened He gripped the bar really tight and covered his eyes with his apendages. It didn't make anything better because he saw the coaster this through aura.

"Aura... Both a blessing and a curse." Leon mummbled. Perry laughed along with Baku. Leon felt himself go upside down Leon almost vomited but he kept it in. He saw a little girls aura on the far track past all the loops. he looked to see she was derailing it. Leon opened his eyes and breathed deeply.

They got past the three loops and then baku screamed.

"Leon...LEON, THE TRACKS DERAILED!"

End of Chapter 14

**Yes i had to be a douche and end it here. I know for a fact now that this is my longest chapter. Baku kept gettin pissed at me beacuse she wanted me to make longer chapters so...Here you go Baku. This is your early birthday present. So don't expect anything later. K? Trolololololol im such a douche bag today. Any quaze id like to thank Alice for the helpful tips and ill try to improve. Also if somebody told me how to over write chapters with my edited one id love you forever. Holy shit My lights were flickering scared the crap outta me... Maybe its the ghost if Marianne. O.o Maybe... Jazz Out. Wait one more thing...Don't judge this chapter for any screwed shit im going editing all that and if you want me to then go fuck yourself ill do it when im bored... promise okay NOW. Jazz out.**


	15. Chapter 15: Dusk's Story

The Mystery of the Forgetful Lucario

Chapter 15: Dusk's story

"LEON!" Baku screamed and hid her face into Perry. Leon ripped the seatbelts off and destroyed his part of the bar and ran in front of the kart and pushed with all his might to stop it from moving. He put his feet on the ends of the track and felt his feet begin to heat up. His steel typing began to act up and made it burn two times more. Just as it was about to stop, Leon saw the little girl pushing the kart Leon easily out matched her. She then went through the bars and grabbed Leon's leg making him lose balance and he fell of the coaster track. Leon grabbed the kart itself and tried to keep himself up.

"HELP ME!" Leon yelped to Perry. Perry got his seatbelts off and when he tried to get out the passage Leon made, the kart began to move forwards again. Perry and Baku's kart wasn't on the track anymore. Baku got out of her seat and grabbed Leon's paw.

"I know what your thinking!" Baku screamed at him. Tears began to fill her eyes.

"Don't let go of the kart Leon im not joking!" Baku screamed again. She was right, Leon was going to let go.

"If I keep hanging on then ill just leave weight on the kart and it'll kill us all!" Leon yelled back at her. He didn't want to have to do this but he had to. He bite Baku hand making her release her grip on him and Leon went plumiting down to the ground. _Hmm didn't think it would end this way... I always thought I would settle down and have a family. I wanted to have a son. I would have named him Akira, but if I had a daughter, I would have named her Flux. But those dreams were never ment to be._ Leon thought. A few seconds after a bird caught him and put him on his back. It must have been a fire bird because his steel typing was again acting up. He looked at it to see a Moltres.

"What the?" Leon managed to choke out. The Moltres zoomed towards the ground and dropped Leon and landed 10 feet in front of him. The Moltres turned into the Zoroark. Leon stared confused.

"Wait your illusion ability doesn't work like that, does it?" Leon asked even more confused.

**1 Day earlier at 11:47**

**Dusk's POV**

"Dusk, Dusk." A little girls voice called. The Zoroark opened his eyes and went into a sitting position.

"What, is it time for more medicine?" Dusk complained with fatigue.

"Dusk." The voice called again. Dusk looked over to see nobody around him. He was kind of freaked out by this.

"Show yourself." Dusk calmly asked too tired to get into a fight. A little girl appeared at the foot of his cot. That woke him up some more.

"Do you want to kill him?" The girl asked.

"What?" He asked back obivously confused.

"Do you want to kill him?" She asked again. Dusk took a minute to ponder this the first guy that came to his head was the Lucario.

"What, the Lucario?" He asked still confused. She nodded her head. Dusk started to think a minute. _Well... do I want him dead? Im too weak, even if he's a coward, he'll flat'n me like yesterdays pancakes. And besides, Darkness is too weak against fighting types, I'll be at a terrible advantage at this rate, even with my illusion ability. _

"How? I mean, look at me? I am in no condition to fight let alone win. How do expect me to kill him?" Dusk asked.

"Like this." The girl giggled and held her hand out to reveal a necklace with a strange blue stone on it that Dusk has never seen. He grabbed it.

"How is a little girl's necklace gonna help me kill the Lucario who has a clear advantage on me?" Dusk asked getting fustrated. She put her hand on his shoulders and healed the wounds as if magic.

"Because its a magic necklace that can get your illusions to be real, kinda like ditto and mew." The girl answered.

"Wait you mean to tell me that if I were to illusion as a mew lets say. I would be able to stay as that form and be able to use mew's moves?" Dusk asked now interested about the necklace. The little girl nodded her head.

"Wait but why do you want him dead?" Dusk asked the clearly, creepy, murderous, girl.

"So I can be with him forever. As you can see im dead. If he's dead too, He'll be with me forever and can't leave me. He would never leave the only person close to him at that time. He would NEVER leave me." The girl said. Dusk was really creeped out about the whole forever and ever stuff but he put it aside. He could kill the person he hated most, now.

"2:49 PM at nightwing amusment park on the border line of the desert, be there and catch him and do as you will to get rid of his living form." The girl announced.

"Wait, whats your name?" Dusk asked a final time.

"Marianne." She said and left. Dusk couldn't get to sleep. He was excited to see if the necklace worked, he also couldn't wait to be gone of these two humans taking care of him. They gave him the creeps because they were so nice. Dusk started thinking now. _Wait...How did Marianne know my name? I know she's a ghost and all but its still creepy as hell...hehe I made a pun. Oh well at least I can leave as of tomorrow, it would of been today but this cot is too comfy. Well...More comfy then the ground. But first thing in the morning, I'm hightailing it outta here._

**The Next Morning**

Sharon walked down the stairs with a tray in her hands.

" Got your breakfast." She whispered. As she turned the corner she saw the Zoroark looking at his wound.

"Oh sweetie its not going to heal that fa..." She stared shocked at what she saw. The holes in his shoulders were gone not even a trace of a scar.

"Wow, Leon's a good doctor isn't he." Sharon asked.

"Uh yeah sure. Gotta go, thanks for your hospitality blah blah blah. Bye!" Dusk thanked in a rude tone. He left faster then he came. Dusk ran towards the desert on all fours. _Ugh what time is it I gotta know... GAH! _Dusk franticly looked for a clock. He stopped he noticed a city. _The city. Those places are booked with them. _At full speed he ran to the city. He stopped at the nearest building. It was a mall. When he got there they seemed to be a problem in the plasa. He went over to the plasa to check it out. He noticed the Boy that shot him in the shoulders with the Lucario he was suppose to kill. _I KNEW HE WAS A TRAINER! But thier are too many witnesses and Marianne said 2:49 at nightwing amusement park. It must be too soon or too late. _Dusk noticed a clock by the food stand. He went around the battle area hoping he wouldn't get noticed by the two battling. He almost got thier until he bumped into a Girl who looked to be an older version of Marianne.

"Marianne?" Dusk asked. The girl looked at him confused.

"Uh, Baku." She greeted. Dusk ignored her and shoved her out of the way to get to the clock. The clock read 1:32. _YES! im not too late I can still get there in time._

_"_LEON USE EXTREME SPEED!" The boy comanded. Dusk scoulded. He hated trainers, he made them feel like they were treating pokemon like slaves, taking away thier free will. _Ugh im doing that Lucario a favor. _Dusk thought. He went around the battle arena again and left the mall. Again on all fours, he ran to the Nightwing amusement park. He went to go find another clock. _Come on, where is a clock when you need one, I see tons all the time but now that it matters there are none. _Dusk snarled. He continued searching for one. He finnaly saw one. 2:43. _YIKES! Only 6 minutes... Where did I need to go... I know. Desert outskirts._ Dusk ran again on all fours to the outskirt of the desert. _When this is over, im getting a watch. _Dusk complained in his head. Then he heard screams of many people he looked up to see a track part was rerailed and on the kart headed towards it was his target. He jumped onto the track and tried to stop the kart. Dusk remembered his necklace. He transformed into the first bird type that came to his head, Moltres. He knew it worked because he felt strange because he felt his wing muscles. He pumped his wings and went into the air. He noticed his target falling so he went and grabbed him and toom im far from the amusment park. A: People couldn't hear him scream. B: It was hot. C: The Mandibuzz would eat him before the cops found his body. Many devious thoughts came to his head. When he thought he was far enough, he threw him to the ground and landed 10 feet ahead of him. He turned back and faced him. With the power of the necklace on him, he couldn't possibly lose.

"Wait, your illusion ability doesn't work like that, does it?" He choked out looking at Dusk. He smiled and showed him th necklace.

"See this. This keeps me in a more realistic form of the pokemon I become, like a mew or a ditto." He explained. Dusk stared at him.

"Let me give you a better introduction that I forgot to give you yesterday. Im Dusk and im going to kill you. Easy enough?" He taunted. The Lucario smiled.

"Well too bad for you. Im tougher and braver then last time. Give me your best shot Mr. Darkness type." Leon challenged. Dusk gave a devious smile.

"If you wish." He laughed. He transformed into a Infernape and attacked him with a Flareblitz dealing major damage to the Lucario. He took damage but none too serious. Dusk started balancing on his hand using Infernapes agility.

"Aren't you gonna give me an Introduction?" Dusk asked mocking him. The Lucario got up.

"Leon, and guess what. Im going to kill you first!" Leon shouted in rage. Dusk smiled. He jumped over him and right above him he transformed into a Metagross and stabbed Leon using his spikes on the bottem of his heavy feet.

"Wanna bet?" Dusk teased and laughed. He watched as Leon's new wounds began to bleed badly and ooze down his body and onto the ground. That caught the flock of Madibuzz's attention. He turned back into himself.

"Not bad for a Dark type huh?" Dusk mocked. Leon stared at his attacker. Dusk heard a Girl screming Leon's name. Dusk looked up confused. It was that Baku girl. He bumped into at the mall. He couldn't let her interfear. He ran towards her and was stopped by somebody grabbing his foot and making him hit the hard sandstone desert floor. He turned to see it was Leon. He ripped the necklace off of Dusk and threw it to Baku.

"Hurt her, and ill gut you and hang your head as an ornament in my house!" Leon warned. Dusk tried to sqiurm to get the Necklace back but Leon had a tight hold.

"Now that you dont have your girly four year old necklace!" Leon taunted he chared an aura sphere at his head until someone grabbed his hand.

"Leon don't, it'll just make you as evil as he was. Be the better person." Baku begged. Leon retreated the aura.

"See, People like that make you weak, you trainers pokemon." Dusk muttered before blacking out.

End of Chapter 15

**Yayz Leon survived. This time. But face it. It was Baku that made him lose, if Baku would not have come then Leon would have died, so thank Baku that the Fanfic is going. Nah don't it was all me. What ever Baku says is a Lie. Jazz Out.**


	16. Chapter 16: Marianne The Demon Girl

Mystery of the Forgetful Lucario

Chapter 16: Marianne. The Demon Girl

"You ok?! Leon?! Leon?!" Baku cried looking at the bleeding Lucario in front of her. Leon turned his head to Baku and smiled. He nodded his head and at once, winced in pain. Baku gasped at his pain.

"Your going to be ok, your going to be ok." Baku said trying to smile reassuringly. Perry ran over to Baku.

"God Baku! How the hell did you get there so damn fast!" Perry yelled. Baku turned to him with tears in her eyes.

"Leon's hurt!" She screamed more tears flooding her eyes. Perry ran towards them and saw the Zoroark. Perry was shocked to see he looked completely fine, no holes in his shoulders or anything. Perry ran over to Leon's side and he noticed the holes in his chest seeping blood over his body.

"God, what the hell happened to you? Get shot or something?" Perry asked, his own eyes started to grow tears. Leon had never seen Perry cry, he hid them well from him.

"Don't worry, well get you help!" Perry yelled paniced. He picked Leon up and ran towards the city. Baku followed him, blinded by her own tears.

"Don't leave me Leon, DON'T!" Perry kept repeating to Leon. Leon smiled by how much the two humans cared about him.

"Perry wait! Not the city! Tera!" Baku screamed at Perry who was way far ahead of her. Perry turned to her and stopped. Perry's eyes filled with more tears, but she was right. Tera was closer and might know something to help Leon.

"Fine!" Perry yelled at her. He didn't want to yell, but it slipped. Baku jumped by the tone of his voice, but she understood how he felt. She grabbed Perry's hand and ran towards the temple. The door rushing open was all it took to startled Tera.

"Hello?" Tera called to the people at the door. He noticed Perry coming down the stairs with something in his arms, it was Leon. Tera's eyes opened wide.

"Wha..." Tera started. Perry looked at him with tears in his eyes.

"CAN YOU HELP HIM!" Perry yelled at him, again he didn't want to yell. Tera took shock to his tone, but he knew how important Leon was to him. Tera stared at Leon's wounds and thought.

"Well I could..." He trailed off back into his thoughts. Tera looked back at them with a smile.

"Why, I can do anything." Tera remarked. He went over to Leon and put his hand on his wound. Leon howled in pain. Tera was alerted by this and backed his hand away. Again he went to put his hand on Leon's wound. Leon tried his best not to react badly to this, but it didn't stop him from bitting his bottom lip.

"Dorannajuki." Tera whispered. Instantly Leon's wounds seem to heal as if months have gone by in five seconds. Perry stared in horror and in joy. Leon had the same reaction as Perry. Tera repeated the words on Leon's other wounds, and soon he was all better as if magic, in fact it was magic.

"PERRY WAIT UP! YOU RUN TOO FAST!" Baku cried in anger. Perry looked at Baku, his eyes seem to light up. She stared at him a little scared now.

"Uh... what did I miss? Why is Perry lookin at me like that?" Baku asked confused. She answered her own question when she saw Leon's wounds gone. She looked at Tera.

"TERA, YOUR THE BEST!" Baku cried happily. Perry nodded in agreement. Leon smiled at the man who just saved his life.

"Miss me?" Leon joked to Perry and Baku. Baku hugged him really tight.

"Don't ever do something like that again! When I say don't let go, I MEAN IT!" Baku yelled both angry and happy. Leon smiled.

"Yes mother." Leon joked again. Baku couldn't help but smile. Perry looked at him.

"Missed ya dude." Perry said, his eyes still filled with tears. He wiped them with his hand.

"Mind telling me what you did this time?" Perry and Tera said at the same time. Leon and Baku laughed.

"Leon just got his butt kicked." Baku laughed. Leon turned to face her.

"I didn't get my ass kicked. He had a HUGE advantage on me. There is a difference!" Leon covered. Baku laughed, Perry and Tera joined in.

"Well im going home, im pooped because Leon's fat." Perry said and turned to leave. Leon glared at him and then smiled.

"At least let me thank you Perry!" Leon said with a smirk on his face. When Perry wasn't watching Leon put some of the old blood on his hand an made it look like lips. He went over to Perry and made him think he kissed him.

"Ugh! Gross, you gay or somthin?" Perry said rubbing the 'lipstick' off his mouth. Leon laughed and showed Perry his hand with the blood on it.

"Your a good hand kisser Perry." Leon joked, Perry gave him a look and then stuck his tounge out at him and left. Baku laughed.

"Why did you kiss Perry?" Baku asked still laughing.

"Didn't. Used my hand to cover his lips making it seem as if I had lipstick on." Leon said smiling. Baku laughed.

"You know its illegal for pokemon and humans to date in this region, right?" Tera said to Leon with a smirk.

"What?! Im not thinking of dating Perry, thats gross!" Leon defended and then blushed. Baku stared at Leon.

"Thinking of Perry now arn't you?" Baku laughed. Leon gave her a look.

"Aw Leon has a crush." Tera teased. Leon growled at him. He rolled his eyes and left to go to sleep.

"Hey Tera. Could you tell me what spell that was just in case... You know." Baku asked. Tera told her the spell and then went to sleep.

**Perry's House**

_Ugh. Why would Leon even think of pulling a joke like that. Either he's a she, or he's gay. Either way it was weird. _Perry thought as he brushed his teeth. Perry looked into his mirror to see Baku inside it behind him. Perry turned his head to see Baku wasn't there. Perry rolled his eyes and looked back a the mirror. He saw Baku right in front of him sitting on the counter, her face right up to Perry's. Perry screamed and dropped his tooth brush.

"Nice man scream there Perry." Baku laughed. Perry closed his eyes and opened them to retort, but Baku wasn't there.

"Dropped you tooth brush." Baku said beside him now. Perry jumped and fell getting his butt stuck in the toilet.

"BAKU!" Perry yelled. Baku laughed and disappered. Perry was angrier then ever._ I swear Baku, when I get out of this toilet, IM GONNA GET YOU!_

**Leon's House.**

"Ahh home sweet home." Leon whispered to himself.

"You can say that again." Baku said behind Leon. Leon jumped right out of his fur. He turned to Baku and grew an angry expression.

"HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET UP HERE!?" Leon yelled.

"You have a ladder you know." Baku said smiling. Leon went and pushed the ladder down.

"Not anymore." Leon said smiling.

"I didn't use it. I just thought I would remind you, but... How are you getting down?" Baku asked. Leon looked blankly into space.

"That...Didn't cross my mind. Maybe I have a nice friend that can teleport me down?" Leon asked with a innocent smile. Baku shook her head.

"Your on your own Leon." Baku said and disappeared. Leon stared at nothing with a blank expression for a while.

"DAMMIT!" He cussed.

"Hmm, if you think about it. You were abandonded?" A little girls voice stated. Leon turned around to find a little girl behind him.

"Wanna play Leon?" The girl asked. Leon bent down to get to eye level with her.

"Uh...Sure...Can I get your name first?" Leon asked the random girl in his house.

"Marianne." The girl said smiling. When she opened her mouth, blood spilled out of it and flooded onto Leon's floors. When Leon saw that he jerked back and stood up. He looked closely at the girl. She had pure black eyes with red pupils. She seemed to have bloody tears running down her demon eyes. She looked beaten and had chunks of her body missing. Leon stared in horror at the little girl.

"You did this to me Leon. You left me." Marianne said. More blood ran down her chin as she spoke. Leon couldn't say anything he just stared at the girl. She turned to Leon's wall and wrote the word 'MARIANNE' in blood and then took a picture and threw the camara at Leon. He looked at the picture and it was the same as the others in the crate. A bloody word spelling Marianne on a wall. Marianne looked at him.

"The pictures are not scary or cool. Thier warnings. Look at them, all of them." Marianne said while more blood traveled down her chin. She finally left leaving Leon to a near heart attack. Leon took hundereds of deep breathes and he was still breathless. He got up and went to the crate and emptied the crate on the ground and he sat in front of them all. He looked at the first camara. He saw the Zoroark on top of him with the necklace on. _That must of been today, She wasn't kidding._ Leon picked up another. It said 'Marianne' in blood on the wall. He threw it behind him and reached for a new one. This one had a picture of Perry falling off a cliff and breaking his arm. Leon closed his eyes and threw the camara away.

"Why, he didn't do anything." He whispered to himself. He opened his eyes and grabbed another camara. He had to got through nine to find a new picture. This one showed Baku being hung by a rope over a pool of Sharpedo's. Her face looked at the camara. He eyes screamed 'Help me' Leon started to cry. He threw the camara behind him. A thought came to his head. _If these are ture... Then does that mean... Im going to die?_ Leon thought as he grabbed another camara. He saw a picture of Tera tangled into a yellowish web with a Galvantula about to chew his head. Leon closed his eyes again, tears fell off his face and on the blood that was apparently under him.

"LEON!" A male voice asked at the bottom of his tree house. Leon heard his ladder bonk the wood of his tree house platform. Leon was alarmed, if Perry saw the blood, Leon wouldn't hear the end of it.

"DON'T COME IN!" Leon yelled paniced.

"Why not?" The voice (which was obviously Perry) asked.

"Im uhh... Cleaning. Can't be disturbed. Busy,busy,busy" Leon covered now running to the door and locking it. He heard the doornob shake but the door didn't open. Leon sighed in relif until he saw Perry climb in through the window.

"Crap man. You do need to clean, camaras everywhere and...Blood. What did you do?!" Perry asked running over to Leon worried. Leon was about to explain until they heard his ladder fall again. Leon face pawed himself.

"I heard the whole thing. If you don't clean the place im not letting you go." Baku's voice echoed through the door.

"Baku I think something serious happened." Perry alarmed.

"I know, but I hate blood sooo...Clean." Baku retorted. Perry scowled, but he went and grabbed a mop anyways. Perry turned to Leon.

"What happened?" Perry asked.

"Uh...Nosebleed." Leon covered.

"One that spells Marianne. Leon tell me the truth." Perry retorted.

"Okay truth is. It was a big nosebleed and it was boring, is that against the law?" Leon replied.

"With this much blood...Yes." Perry said giving him a smug look. Leon turned away and went back into his old place and sat and grabbed a camara. He looked at its photo to see the one with Perry. Leon jerked and crushed the camara. Perry looked at him.

"What, what was it about?" Perry asked. Cold sweat went down Leon's forehead.

"Nothing." Leon said. He didn't what to tell Perry just in case he went into panic. Perry looked at him. He went outside, Leon followed.

"How high are we?" Perry asked and looked over the edge. Leon then saw Marianne behind Perry.

"Marianne, please don't." Leon begged in a whisper. She faced him then she pushed Perry. All Leon heard was Perry suffering from the fall. Leon fainted due to the sounds of Perry screaming in sheer terror. Before he passed out, he heard the crunching noise of Perry's bone shattering.

"Leon, Leon, LEON!" Leon's eyes opened to see Baku face to face with him. Leon stared at her. He nodded his head, really tired all of a sudden.

"What happened to Perry? He fell of the tree house. Leon, what happened?" Baku asked sternly. Leon pointed towards the wall that had Marianne on it.

"She did it. She won't leave me alone until were all dead." Leon laughed. Leon was scaring Baku.

"Why are you laughing?" Baku asked still scared. Leon looked at her. His eyes were blood shot.

"We can't escape her. She'll never leave us alone. I left her, remember." Leon said with a crazy smirk.

"Perry couldn't escape her, none of us can." Leon said laughing again. Baku smacked him tring to get his head in the game. Instead of crying in pain he laughed really hard. Baku backed up and went to check on Perry.

"Dang, Perry your arm...Its broken." Baku choked. Leon looked at her.

"Have fun hanging over a pool of Sharpedo's Baku." Leon said with the same crazy laugh. She glared at Leon.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN!?" Baku yelled. Leon stared at her with a smile. Leon handed her the camara. Baku looked at the picture on the camara and gasped by what she saw. She looked at Leon.

"Where did you get this." Baku said in a whisper. Leon looked at her with the same crazy smile.

"The crate. Marianne gave me the crate." Leon said smiling.

"ENOUGH OF THIS MARIANNE! SHE IS FAKE LEON!" Baku screamed at him. Leon looked at her and got up and covered her mouth.

"She didn't mean it Marianne. I swear." Leon said with fear in his voice. Baku glared at him.

"What ever. Perry ill make you better... Now what was it. Oh yeah. Darannejuki." Baku said. Instead of healing his wounds, it turned him into a platapus. Perry and Baku both jumped, Leon just gave the same laugh.

"Perry, I turned you into a Platapus." Baku screamed.

End of Chapter 16


	17. Chapter 17: Baku troubles

The Mystery of the Forgetful Lucario.

Chapter 17: Baku troubles.

"Perry dont panic, I can fix this...I think." Baku said tring not to rile up Perry. Leon stared and laughed. He pointed at Baku.

"Some magic witch you are hahahaha." Leon laughed.

"Not a witch, you shower." Baku growled. Leon stared at her with a confused expression. Baku looked at Leon's confused expression. She sooned reilzed why.

"Douche in french is shower." Baku explained. Leon changed his expression.

"So instead of saying douche bag, you say shower bag?" Leon said sorting things out. Baku nodded. They soon heard the thud of Leon's ladder hit the wooded platform and saw a old looking Tera figure climbing up.

"Hey, here comes oldylocks." Leon laughed. Tera made it onto the platform and glared at Leon.

"Hey im only 36." Tera retorted.

"At least im not 117." He added. Leon stared at him.

"You know a guy that is 117?" Leon asked. Tera nodded and pointed at Leon.

"Your the guy." Tera said laughing now. Leon opened his eyes wide.

"For real?!" Leon asked. Tera nodded.

"Tera knows everything Leon." Tera laughed some more. Leon just stared at him and shook it off. at once he pointed at Baku.

"Baku turned Perry into a platapus." Leon blamed.

"What! LEON! You little rat." Baku growled. Tera turned to Baku then to Perry, then back to Baku.

"Girl, what did you do." Tera acussed. Baku pointed at Leon.

"It was Leon's fault. He pushed Perry off the treehouse." Baku pitted Leon. He growled at her. Baku returned it by sticking her tounge at him. Tera looked at her again.

"What was the spell you used?" Tera asked the obiviously confused girl.

"The healing one. It was uhh... Darannejuki?" Baku thought aloud. Her hands faced Tera when she said the magic words having a magic beam launch at Tera turning him into a platapus. Leon's eyes opened wide.

"You are not good at this magic stuff, are you?" Leon asked. Baku shook her head and stared at her feet. Baku lifted her head with a smile.

"Good news is Perry's fine, and Tera cant yell at us." Baku scuffled.

"Downside. You turned them into PLATAPUSES! Or was it platapie? Or platapeople? Platapussies?" Leon debated himself. Baku stared at him with a 'seriously' expression. Leon looked to see what she was doing and saw the look. He gave her the same look.

"Im a curious guy I have needs okay? Leave me be women." Leon yelped. Baku turned her eyes pure red. Leon backed up.

"How did you do that?!" Leon said picking up a hint of fear. Baku stared at him.

"Oh what, the eye thing? Eeh its not that hard acually." Baku said turning her eyes back to normal. Leon then looked back at Perry and Tera.

"We still got to find out how to turn them back to normal." Leon said changing the subject. Baku looke dat them and took a minute to ponder her thoughts. She started to pace back and forth. She finally lifted her head and smiled at Leon.

"If saying the words turned them into platapuses,platapie,platapeople,platapussies. Wait don't tell me im seriously getting into this. Anyways. What if we said the words again, would it turn them back?" Baku explained. Leon stared at her.

"Well go ahead magic girl, if you don't mind, im staying behind that wall to keep me from catching platapusitus." Leon mocked. She stuck her tounge at him. Baku repeated the words pointing her hand's at Perry. The platapus slowly turned into a boy shape, but the newly made boy... He had no clothes on. Baku opened her eyes wide. She turned her eyes away from Perry. Leon did the same.

"Yay, Perry's back... I would hug you but..." Baku started. Perry looked down to see himself revealed. Perry opened his eyes wide and dashed to his clothes which were left behind from the transformation. Perry then walked back to them fully dressed.

"This never happened. Deal?" Perry said blushing. Leon came from behind the wall.

"Is Perry still nude, is it okay to come out?" Leon asked peaking his head out. Perry laughed.

"Aww, Leon I thought you would like that."Perry laughed. Leon gave him a look.

"Only in your wet dreams Perry." He retorted. Perry gave him a look. Baku did the same thing with Tera as she did Perry. Slowly a nude Tera began to remorph. Leon closed his eyes and threw his clothes at him.

"PUT THEM ON, PUT THEM ON!" Leon begged. Tera rushed his clothes on. Then he turned his look to Baku. Baku looked at her feet.

"Here comes the yelling." She mumbled. Tera walked up to Baku. Leon started humming the Jaws theme. Perry joined in. Tera drew closer to Baku. Baku started to back away from Tera. Leon and Perry happily continued the theme.

"Akiradomay!" Baku squealed and flew away, throwing the ladder down while she was at it. All three of them face palmed (Or in Leon's case paw.) Leon looked at Tera.

"Wait, back to our topic. How would I keep such a young body if im 117?" Leon asked confused. Tera looked left then right.

"Dammit. You caught me. You were sealed for 100 years." Tera admitted. Perry looked at him and tried to sound smart.

"Wait that means due to the... Time seal... Thingymabobber... Oh hell with it. Leon's 17." Perry finished not sounding smart at all. They heard the sound of wings beating. They all saw Baku there holding a tray of hamburgers.

"Hey guys. You want some?" Baku bullied. Leon, Perry and Tera glared at her.

"Gimme." Perry said reaching out for the plate but he was unable to reach for it.

"Tsk, gimme gimme doesn't get don't you know your manners yet." Baku hazed. Perry gave her a look that said 'screw you'.

"I have Sharon say that to me so often. Just give me a damn burger." Perry wined.

"Fatttie." Leon said under his breathe. Tera snickered by the comment. Perry turned his head to them. He looked back to the tray of burgers in front of him. He made another grab at it but that didn't seem to work, as it made Baku pull it back.

"Nobody wants any? Too bad. I cant POSSIBLY finish ALL these BURGERS." Baku teased. Leon looked at Perry and saw that he was tearing up a bit.

"My god child. What kind of a fat ass are you?" Tera mummered. Perry looked at Tera.

"Im a growing 15 year old boy. Saying I don't eat alot is like saying Leon doesn't look like a jackel." Perry retorted.

"Do you even know what a jackel is?" Tera asked him. Perry looked confused and took a while to ponder his question.

"Yes... But where not talking about that. BAKU GIMME THE DAMN BURGER OR ILL JUMP ON YOU!" Perry yelled. Leon and Tera snickered by the thought of Perry jumping onto Baku, which is flying in the middle of the air. Leon looked at Tera, Tera looked at Leon. Both of them snickered again.

"Aww. This is like Human-Pokemon MILF." Perry teased. Leon and Tera's eyes grew wide and they stared at Perry.

"Dearest. You might want to leave, this is gonna get ugly." Tera warned. Baku flew away. Leon and Tera advanced towards Perry. Baku listened in and all she could hear was fists beating Perry. Or was it Perry beating them? She was curious now. She hung herself to watch and saw that Perry was getting his ass handed to him on a silver platter. Baku then noticed one of the camaras. The word Marianne came to her head. She shook it off and went to get the camara. She booted up the camara and looked at the saved image. It was a picture, the one Leon showed her. Hanging over a tank with Sharpedo's jumping at her dangling body. She saw that the image of her was looking at her. The words 'Help me' came to her. She closed her eyes and dropped the camara.

Then she remembered when Leon said 'Have fun hanging above a pool of Sharpedos'. Did Leon really think that the pictures were warnings? She shook it off and grabbed a new camara. This one had a picture of Tera tangled in a yellowish web with a Galvantula about to bite his head. Tera also seemed to stare at the camara. Again the words 'Help me' came to her. She just noticed there was tears on her face. She wiped them and grabbed another camara. She saw a picture of Leon seeping blood with a blood crazed Zoroark on him. But the thing that made more tears come to her eyes. The Zoroark had a blue stone necklace, like the one Dusk had. She erased the picture and dropped the camara.

She looked at Leon's wall and saw the blood written Marianne.

"You hurt him. I can't accept that. You will NEVER be forgiven." A little girl said. Baku looked carfully at her. She looked kinda of like her. She looked to be about 7.

"What do you mean? I didn't hurt him." Baku started. The Girl stared at her with black eyes and red pupils.

"DONT LIE TO ME! I KNOW WHAT YOU SAID. YOU SAID HE WAS CRAZY. YOU SAID I WASN'T REAL. YOUR NOT REAL. LEON HATES YOU. HE WILL NEVER LOVE YOU LIKE HE LOVES ME." The Girl screamed at her. Baku's eyes with flooded with tears.

"YOU LIER. HE LOVES ME MORE YOU STUPID GHOST. GO BACK TO THE BURNING PITS OF HELL WHERE YOU BELONG." Baku cried. She picked up one of the camaras and threw it at her. Marianne caught the camara and threw it back to Baku having it smash onto her nose. Baku heard a ear piercing snap. She almost vomited by the amount of blood that was escaping her nose. She looked at the girl in front of her. Her mouth was open in rage. Blood spilled from her open mouth and it seemed that it would bleed forever.

"Whats the matter? DONT LIKE BLOOD? Well dont worry. You'll be swimming in it soon, I promise you bitch." The girl screamed. More blood escaped her mouth.

"So I assume your Marianne?" Baku asked. "Just lovely. Now I see what Leon DOESN'T see in you." She added. Marianne stared at her in rage.

"You little bitch. DO YOU THINK YOU HAVE THE RIGHT TO TALK TO ME LIKE THAT!? WHERE IS YOUR GOD NOW!" Marianne screamed. Baku stared at her in rage. Then an idea came to her head.

"At least im not on all fours. DARANNEJUKI!" She screamed pointing her hands at her. She smiles to her own devious delight.

"Darentonazion." She smugly said. A mirror like object came to defend her and reflected the beam back at Baku. Baku felt her spine twitch and grow smaller. She felt her clothes become very big and then slipped off her. She felt everything of her's grow smaller and smaller. She felt more nipples grow under her. She felt fur grow all over her body. Her fur turned into a tealish colour. Her mouth extend forwards and formed a bill. Her hands slowly became webbed and she felt her vocal cords change. It was easy to tell. Baku had become a Platapus. Marianne opened her eyes wide and laughed.

"HAHA. Take that bitch. Nobody takes my Leon away. Now time to finish the job." Marianne cackled. Baku looked up at her towering foe. Her body felt as if it was sucking itself in._ What is she doing to me? What spells is she using? Tera has SOOO gotta teach me these._ Marianne glared at the tiny mammal in front of her.

"Baku? Whats going on." Leon's voice echoed through the door. Marianne jumped in pure shock. She spun in a circle and disappered. Baku felt her body stick back out. Baku sighed in relif, but it came out more crispy and rash. Then she remembered she was still a Platapus. She tried to talk but her voice seemed to cricket and growl. Leon opened the door and came to see a Platapus where he heard Baku scream. He bent in front of the Platapus.

"Uhh Baku? Give 1 growl for yes, 2 growls for no." Leon studdered trying to make comminication. Baku obeyed and growled once.

"How did...? Whatever, TERA! Get your ass in here. We got a little problem.

End Of Chapter 17

**Authors notes: Hey Guys. Yes I had to go and do it again. Very Platapussie in this Chapter XD.**

**Anyways. Check out Baku Sejaku and Alicethebloodyrabbit's Fanfics they both did really well and I enjoyed it.**

**Most of my Male readers: Good job Jazz Loved the bit with Baku turning into a platapus.**

**Most of my Female readers: What the fuck is wrong with you Jazz. Get it through your fucked up head that nobody whats to know about Baku's transformation. P.S Jazz. Go fuck yourself.**

**Jazz Out.**


	18. Chapter 18: Baku's True form

The Mystery of the Forgetful Lucario

**Um... Clarabella I was just wondering? Do you know who I am in real life? Because I think I know you in real life. Also I HAS NO RIVAL. Baku's Laptop died. AHAHAHA...Shit she can write on her I-Pad. ACKDJFNGKSKLDHGKJNDKBVDNJKFH LKNLGGNJFHDKJGH. RAGE! Well you probaly dont give a damn bout my social life you just want to read this chapter. SOOOOOOOO. More bout my social life XD. Nah jk.**

Chapter 18: Baku's True self

Tera burst into the room followed by Perry who had a bloody nose. Tera walked over to Leon and went into a sitting position. Tera rolled his eyes.

"I dont even want to know how you manged this." Tera scolded. Baku growled at him. Not in a platapus growl, but an angry growl.

"Now, the spell im about to use will turn anyone back into thier true from. For example if a Zoroark (Leon shivered by the word Zoroark) were to turn into... lets say a moltres (another shiver from Leon) if I were to use the spell he would turn back into a Zoroark. (Im sure we all know what Leon did to the word Zoroark.)" Tera explained with constant shivers from Leon.

"I hate you Tera." Leon muttered. Tera looked at Baku and moved his hands onto her back.

"Do you think if we keep her like this she will enter heat and..." Perry begun. Baku knew what he was saying and begged Tera to hurry up. Tera closed his eyes and said the word Jonuvantian. Baku started to return to normal. She thought it would be akward with three boys in the room and her tuning back human. But she thought it would for sure get Leon's attention. But she instead felt the fur stay on her body but started to turn to a pale white color, it also mixed with black to make a black and white color combination. She felt ears grow on the top of her head and she felt the other Platapus nipples disappear. her bill turned more into a snout. and her nose became strangly wet. Not dripping wet, but damp. She felt fangs grow in the inside of her mouth and her teeth began to sharpen.

Her small platapus paws turned into bigger paws and it stung feeling a spike grow through her paw (Hand). The same happened with the other arm and hand. The top part of her legs felt to have puffed up and she cried out as a spike grew from the center of her chest. She closed her eyes due to the pain and waited for it to end. She felt her paws start to burn as a blue flare set upon her paw, and soon the other paw joined her. The area where her hair should of been was replaced with four appendages, two on each sides of her head. With her eyes closed she saw what she would have saw if her eyes were opened. But it was a blueish white instead of multicoloured. Baku opened her eyes to see that all three guys were looking at her.

"What?" she asked. Leon was the first to speak up.

"You...You look like me? Just a different color? What are you?" Leon asked still confused. Baku opened her eyes wide and dashed to look for something she could see her reflection in. She finally came across something that would do. She was a white and black Lucario.

"Tera...I think you messed up the spell...FIX IT." Baku squealed. Her voice seemed to change along with her body.

"Theres nothing to fix. I used the correct spell, im sure of it." Tera debated. Baku stared at him with her crimson eyes.

"THEN WHY AM I A LUCARIO!" She squealed again sending an Aura sphere at Leon by accident. She covered her mouth and gasped.

"I...Am...So...Sorry." Baku gasped. Leon got up and gave a reasurring groan that he was fine.

"Im okay. Its just an Aura spazam. Happenens quite often." Leon groaned getting up. Perry couldn't help himself from laughing. Tera raised a fist and 'Accidentally' hit Perry in the nose.

"Oh sorry Perry. It was a Teraspazam." Tera laughed. Perry gave Tera a look he was about to hit Tera until he was knocked off his feet by an Aura sphere.

"SORRY!" Baku yelled to Perry.

"Dont worry Perry. It was an Aura spazam." Leon reasurred. Perry got up with a HUGE burn on his arm. by the lookes of it, it was probally a third degree burn. Perry almost fainted by how disgusting it looked he coulds almost see his bone and it was oozing puss.

"Perry dont close your eyes or you could fall asleep and enter shock and die." Tera soothingly whispered. Perry looked at him with pure terror on his face.

"I DONT WANT TO DIE! FIX IT, FIX IT, FIX IT!" Perry cried. Tera face plamed. and announced the healing spell on Perrys arm and almost instantly it mended itself. Perry sighed and kissed the ground over and over again.

"I love you ground and I hope i never leave you." Perry whispered. Leon stared at him.

"If you think about it a bit. Its not the ground, its a wooded platform in the air." Leon corrected. Perry gave him a look.

"HELLO STILL A LUCARIO HERE!" Baku yelped and shot another Aura sphere that almost took Perry head clean off if he wouldn't of ducked. Almost instantly she covered her mouth.

"Leon did it." She pitted. Perry seemed to have a mental break down and went into a sitting position and began singing little kid songs like ring-a-round the rosie and patty-cake.

"Perry...Perry? NOO WE LOST HIM! PERRY NOOOOO!" Baku screamed and covered her face.

"So you do care." Perry said snapping back into reality.

"Oh your okay. Well bye. Tera make with the fixing slave." Baku begun.

"Pardon." Tera sternly exclaimed.

"Sorry. PLEASE make with the fixing slave?" Baku corrected. Tera shook his head.

"Its the best im gonna get. I told you there is nothing to fix. I did it right, im sure of it." Tera mummbled to himself. Perry sat up straight and put a smile on his face.

"Wait would that mean that she woulds still enter heat?" Perry asked. Another Aura sphere was launched at his head. Perry quickly dodged.

"Whoa that was a close Aura spazam." Perry exclaimed.

"Not that time." Baku smirked. Perry back up by what she said to him. He turned away and started to run away. Baku smiled at her work and moved over to Leon.

"Looks like im going to be like this for a while. While good news is that its not illegal for us to date." She waited to see if Leon would blush or not. She was right. His face was more red then blue. Leon felt his cheeks burn and he knew he was blushing by her comment. Baku liked seeing him embaressed. She wanted to see how embaressed he could get. She wrapped her arms around him making his face become more red.

"So Leon? Do you like me like that?" Baku said waiting for him to burst with embaressment. Leon's cheeks felt as if they were on fire, and that hurts seeing as how he was part steel.

"Uhhh. Well you see...Um...Uh...Lets see...Hey do your powers still work?" Leon covered too embarressed to answer the question. Baku looked at him and smiled. She knew he was trying to cover it but she thought she would allow him.

"Akiradomay." Baku mummbled. Right after the words were spoken. Silver wings grew out of her back and unfolded. She giggled and nodded her head.

"Wow. The first three typed pokemon. Fighting, Steel, and Flying. Hahaha." Leon joked. Baku looked at him and began hugging him again. She snuggled her head into his fur right beside his chest spike. Right away Leon began to blush again. Perry walked over to them and snickered.

"She must be in heat. She's like a magnet to Leon. Strangly right after she was a Lucario herself." Perry finished and snickered again. Baku blushed and stopped hugging Leon. She turned to Perry and turned her eyes pure red like she did to Leon. Baku started to charge an Aura sphere. Perry knew right away what she was planning and he bolted out the door and almost jumped down the platform itself. Baku giggled to herself in delight. She stared at the Aura sphere in her hands.

"Lets see how easy she can take me now." Baku muttered to herself. Leon looked at her confused at first. Then he noticed who she was talking about. Leon saw a tear slowly creep down her eye. More. More tears. Her face was almost flooded with them now.

"Baku... Why cover your beautiful face with tears." Leon soothingly whispered pulling her into a calming hug. He started stroking the back of her head and then stopped. Baku asked him to continue to strok the back of her head. Leon continued and Baku gave a relaxed sigh. Leon smiled and continued. He did it until they noticed Tera looking at them. Baku stared at him making her eyes red again. Tera seemed to do the same thing Perry did and ran away. Baku giggled again. Baku's giggles gave Leon Beautiflies (Haha Pokemon humor).

"Baku. I love you. Leon whispered in her ear.

End of Chapter 18

**Again Clarabella. WHO ARE YOUZ?! Well BYE.**

**Please check out Baku Sejaku and Alicethebloodyrabbit's Fanfics.**

**Trust me, there good.**


	19. Chapter 19: Tera's Past

Mystery of the Forgetful Lucario

Chapter 19: Tera's Past

"Dalaflare. Wake up." A twenty-one year old man whispered shaking his brother.

"What is it Tera? Im trying to sleep." The twenty year old man whinned.

"Dad wants to see us. Get up Dalaflare." Tera shook. The Boy named Dalaflare got up with his eyes almost closed. He got up and was face to face with Tera. Tera gestured him to follow. Dalaflare followed. He went up the spiral staircase of the Temple.

"Why does dad want to see us? He asked "We didn't do anything did we?"

"Calm down. He just wants to talk to use about being the new King." Tera rushed. Dalaflare and Tera finally reached their father. He smiled at Dalaflare, but when he turned his head to Tera it disappered.

"Boys, its time for the test I've been telling you about. The test to see who will take my place on the throne. Although I believe Dalaflare will be victorious." Thier father favored. Tera frowned by his father's comment. Tera knew his dad didn't like him. In fact, Tera hated his dad. They all turned thier head to the shuffling up the stairs. A Lucario rose up from the stairs.

"Sejaku!" Dalaflare cried bring a smile on his face. He walked over to the Lucario and kissed its lips. They held it for a while and finally broke.

"What are you doing up?" Dalaflare asked her. She smiled.

"I could say the same for you." She retorted. She began to smirk. Dalaflare smiled and pulled her into a hug. She hugged him back and whispered something in his ear. Tera couldn't make it out but after he heard it he raised his head and cried "Really? Thats great." Tera still looked confused.

"Evanisatope." He mumbled. His hearing grew 4X greater.

"So I guess we did it. Cant wait to see if its a Boy or a Girl." Dalaflare whispered back. Sejaku noticed Tera was listening in. She whistled a high pitch note making Tera fall over in pain. She looked at him and smiled.

"Thats what you get for being a snoop. Next time, ask." She finished with a laugh.

"Bitch." He retorted. She kept her smile.

"Not my fault. Its who I am, deal with it." She laughed again. Tera knew he was beat there because she was a female dog, in other words, bitch. Tera rolled his eyes and asked his father to continue. He glared at Tera and continued.

"Your first task will be a swimming test. If you have been paying attention, then you will use your spells for an advantage. It will start in 10 minutes. Get what you need and meet me at the lake." He finished. He 'bumped' into Tera and left the room. Tera bolted to his room and grabbed his swim trunks and started going over the spells in his head. After he changed he went towards the Lake. When he got there his brother and father were there, along with Sejaku.

"Finally you show up Tera. Why do you have to wreck everything. You are very unfit to be a king." His father nagged. Tera rolled his eyes and made his way towards the deck. In the corner of his eye he saw Sejaku snuggled up with Dalaflare. _Ugh. Father doesn't nag Dalaflare when he inpregnated a Pokemon, but when I'm two minutes late he has a Miltank._ Tera bitterly thought. He and Dalaflare walked together to the end of the deck.

"First one to the end of the lake, wins the first task." The king stated. Tera got ready into a diving formation. The king put his hand on Tera's shoulder and began to squeeze. Tera looked at him and his voice invaded his mind._ Let Dalaflare win. Or you will forever suffer on my behalf._ Tera looked at his father with pure rage. He nodded just so his father would release him. Tera wasn't just gonna let 21 years of training for this moment come to waste so he could LET his brother win. If he wanted it, he would have to earn it.

"GO!" His father blew the horn and both men dived off the deck and into the water.

"Aquarius." Tera mummered. His feet became webbed and it increased his speed in the water. Tera was pulling ahead and Dalaflare was not far behind. With all his might he swam faster and faster. Tera thought he was going to win until the water strangly started to heat up. Tera looked down and saw an underwater volcano was pulling up and towards Tera._ Gah father is cheating. He is trying to slow me down to let Dalaflare win! I cant let him do that. Thats not right and Dalaflare knows in to._

With all he might he quickly swam away from the obstacle and continued across the lake. Dalaflare was nowhere in sight. Tera knew something was up, or down. Tera lowered his head into the water and saw his brother with gils on his neck. He was underwater, thats why he was nowhere to be seen. Smart, but not smart enough. Tera zoomed across the water, Dalaflare not far. They where about to reach the ending until something zapped Tera making him sink in pain. When he got back to the surface he heard the booming sound of the horn.

"The Winner is... DALAFLARE!" The King announced. Tera quickly swam to the deck and pulled himself up. Her raised his head and saw his father face to face with him. Tera caught the smell of blood and noticed it was his father's breathe.

"God get a breathe mint why don't you." Tera insulted moving his head away from his mouth.

"How dare you make a fool of me Tera. I told you that you would suffer. But seeing as how Dalaflare won we don't have a problem now do we?" His father teased. Tera glared at him.

"But you cheated! You zapped me so Dalaflare could win. You summoned a ACTIVE VOLCANO right under me. You cheated and you know it." Tera accused. His father grabbed him. He squeezed onto his neck making Tera choke out his breathe. Tera put his hand on his father's hand and attemted to burn it. But that had no viral move of his father's grip. Tera placed his foot on his father's chest and kicked with all his might having him stummble backwards.

"Lets just go to the second challenge before you KILL the competition now, shall we my beloved father." Tera growled. His father made his way to the next task. Tera moved over to Dalaflare and Sejaku.

"You saw that didn't you? He GRABBED me! Come on, dont tell me you didn't see it?!" Tera stuttered. Dalaflare nodded along with Sejaku.

"Thats not right!" She started "You didn't do anything. And I did see the whole volcano thing, how could you miss it? I just thought Dalaflare summoned it to slow you down." Sejaku said putting her paw on Tera's shoulder.

"Yeah I agree. Father cheated, but... Why does he want me to win? You are more fit to be a king. Too be honest, I dont wanna be king. Too much work, I wont be able to see Sejaku as much. Not for me. But your PERFECT Tera. From looks to brains. Your the total package. Don't get why Dad didn't choose you. Somethings up and were gonna find out. Right?" Dalaflare accounted. Tera walked up to him a ruffled his hair.

"Course we are little bro. But we need a lead." Tera began. Again his fathers words invaded his mind.

"Hurry up Tera! If you aren't here in the next 5 minutes, I will personally kill EVERYBODY you love and force you to watch and live with it. NOW HURRY UP!" His fathers voice echoed in his head. "Oh yes, and tell Dalaflare about this little chat and... Im sure you get the picture, and if you dont, I'll give you one." At that he sent a mental image of what he was going to do to the ones Tera loved most. Tera closed his eyes and ran towards the next challenge.

"Perfect you boys are here." The king begun. "Now, this challenge is the challenge of fear. In this arena you will face your darkest fears that live in your nightmares. Well have fun." He finished and gestured them both towards the doors. "Oh and one more thing. First one to despose of thier fear, wins." He laughed. "GO!" He blurted and again sounded a horn. Tera and Dalaflare both entered different chambers and right at the get go Tera's fear started to morph. The shape it took as, was Tera's father.

_ACK! This is both a nightmare, and a blessing. I get to kill my father. ILL SHOW HIM! I hope he is watching this right now. Im going to show him how im going to kill him._ Tera laughed and charged his target. He raised his hands which were glowing blue and yelled a spell that would surely kill his father.

"Acadespenca!" He yelled and a blue orb circled his father and the orb started to lift upwards. In order for the spell to work he had to say when he wanted his father to be freed.

"When the day of my death is upon me, free the one who is forever my tormentor!" Tera yelled. Right after the words were said, a clock apperared in front of the orb and put a time lock on it. After that the orb lifted higher and left. They door that locked Tera in his torcher zone opened he dashed out and met his father and Sejaku. But what made his heat skip a beat, Dalaflare wasn't with them.

"Did I win? Where is Dalaflare?" Tera asked hoping he had won the challenge.

"He isnt here. Wow Tera you did that remarkably fast." Sejaku blurted. Tera was starting to blush so he lowered his head to avoid being seen. They waited for about an hour and finally Dalaflare came out of the chamber gasping for air. This alerted Sejaku and Tera, not really his father.

"I knew you could do it my boy. Now on to the next task." And with that the King left. Tera walked over and put his hand on his shoulder. Sejaku went over and hugged him.

"What happened in there?" She asked hoping he was okay of chating about it.

"Stupid Lanturn's! I HATE THEM!" Dalaflare shuttered. Tera took his hand off him and also hugged him. It was a silent brother way of saying im sorry for your suffering.

"I think its time for the next challenge. Lets go you poor thing." Sejaku soothingly whispered into his ear. Together they all went towards the next challenge and met up with thier father. He looked up and faced them both.

"Now that your here I will tell you about the challenge. In this challenge you will fight the person who will kill you in the future. Just remember. You cant avoid your death. No matter how hard you try." After his words he looked at Tera. Tera gave a confused expression. Did his father really thing he would try to change his fate? Why would he do that? Tera couldn't await his death.

"Now are you ready? 3 2 1... GO!" Tera and Dalaflare ran over to thier chambers and began thier challenge. When Tera walked over to his chamber he saw a girl, by the age of 15-ish, form. She had brown hair and crimson eyes. She had a white and black dress, the one the princess of the lunar sands would wear. Her eyes looked weary and puffed. She must have been crying. She looked at him in rage.

"You killed my parents!? You killed my boyfriend?! Now... I WILL KILL YOU TERA! I WILL AVENGE HIM! I WILL AVENGE MY PARENTS YOU HEARTLESS BASTARD!" The girl screamed and charged him holding a sword. Tera quickly dived out of the way. When he got to his feet she had made a stab at him. He jumped onto her blade and back flipped off it. She fell to her knees crying.

"I thought you liked him Tera? He saved your life! AND YOU REPAY HIM BY KILLING HIM!" The girl sobbed. She was holding a necklace, it was a gold heart. She opened it to reveal a picture of a Lucario.

"I will kill you. For my Mom, my Dad, and Leon!" She dashed at him and made another stab. This time he wasnt ready and the blade went right through him, right wear his heart was. Tera felt cold, he fell over having the blade creep deeper into his body. Tera felt his sight fail him. He clsoed his eyes and his life flashed before his eyes. He opened them and then laughed. He felt his body go numb, until he felt like he was a new. He opened his eyes to find him lying in front of his father.

"You got back here first, thus, you lose." He father muttered bitterly. Right after the words were spoken, Dalaflare appeared beside him with the same reaction. Father told him the good news and gave him the crown. Sejaku ran over to him and hugged him. She kissed the side of his face.

"Good job, both of you did great." She cried happily.

"Good game Bro." Tera said holding out his hand. Dalaflare backed away from him.

"Get away from me! GET OUT OF MY LIFE!" Dalaflare said with an unusual angry tone. Dalaflare turned around and ran away from him. What had happened in that ring? _Did I... Kill... Dalaflare?!_

**One Year Later**

There was a knock t the door. _Thats odd? Dont really get any visitors. Wonder who it is?_ A twenty-two year old man went and opened the door to find someone with a bow, the string pulled back. Tera ducked and knocked the guy off his feet. He pinned him and snapped his neck having blood trickle out of an open gash in his neck. Tera noticed the clothing. That was a Royal Guard. Dalaflare tried to kill him! He took the bow from the mans hand.

"Want to play the killing game. FINE! Your turn Dalaflare." Tera ran over towards the castle and got in without fuss. When it came to entering the Royal chamber is when they needed a name. Tera told the guards his name and they let him in after taking his weapon. When he came in Dalaflare was huddled into a corner. Tera advanced on him.

"You tried to kill me! Why? Why Dalaflare?" Dalaflare looked away from his eyes. Tera grabbed him and forced him to look into his eyes. "WHY!" Dalaflare grabbed his hand and burned it. Tera released him and Dalaflare ran over to his bed. Beside it, he grabbed his sword and made a jab at Tera. Tera rolled out of the way and disarmed Dalaflare. He dashed him and sent the blade through his body right through the heart. Then he heard the door open and a scream. He turned to the door to see Sejaku had entered the room. She was holding a little girl with brown hair and crimson eyes. Tera's eyes opened wide and he charged Sejaku. She bolted from the door and ran out of the castle grounds. Tera began to chase her and was determined to catch her.

"LEAVE ME AND BAKU ALONE TERA!" She cried before falling over a tree root. Tera grabbed her and slammed her against a tree. He hled the blade over her throut.

"Who is she! Whos child is it!" Tera yelled.

"Her names Baku! She Dalaflare's Daughter. YOU WILL NOT TAKE HER!" She screamed back. She was about to scream again until her throut was sliced open having a lifeless Lucario fall to the ground. Tera picked up Baku.

"I don't need to kill you. I can raise you as my own. You wont kill me. You wont!" Tera said and ran off with Baku in his arms.

End of Chapter 19

**Author's Notes: Here comes the plot. Are you all ready? Hope you have been paying attention. Cause its gonna be important.**

**Jazz Out.**


	20. Chapter 20: Lets save the Temple!

Mystery of the Forgetful Lucario

Chapter 20: Let's Save the Temple.

Leon awoke in the morning. All he remembered from last night was telling Baku he loved her. Leon looked around the room. Everything was the same exept for one thing. Baku was sleeping beside him. Leon didn't catch this at first until it finally triggered. _Did I... No we didn't... You know... Did we? Ohhhh Tera's gonna hate me when I tell him._ Leon thought and had a shiver crawl down his spine. Baku stired awake and glaced up and Leon. She closed her eyes again, but right away they shot open. They both looked at each other for a minute.

"Um...Did we?" Baku started. Leon looked down.

"Don't even start... I don't remember a thing." Leon said still looking down. Baku sat up and looked at Leon. He was blushing but trying to hide it. She closed her eyes and snuggled into Leon.

"Your furs soft." She slurred followed by a yawn. Leon yawned too and lied back. Leon was planning on kissing her until there was a knock on the door. Leon was getting up leaving a disappointed Baku. When Leon opened the door Perry ran in.

"You won't BELIEVE what thier doing to the Temple. They said that if we don't get 100,000 Poké today, thier taking down the Temple. Why? Not sure." Perry ranted without saying hello. Baku walked out of the room to see Perry.

"No way! They can't do that! Can they?" Baku asked. Perry was going to ask what she was doing here but it wasn't the time. Perry gestured them to follow. They all ran straight towards the Temple. They saw 3 strange men, all in some kind of get-up. They wore black cloaks and sunglasses. They had dark hair and wore mouth guards. They seemed to look like some kind of agent. Baku ran over to them.

"What are you doing!? This is my home! Get away!" She growled. They looked at her and then the tallest one whistled. An Arcanine jumped in front of him and launched a flamethrower at her knocking her back with a bad burn.

"Please sir. Keep your Pokemon under control." The tall one asked. Leon jumped at the Arcanine and bashed the top of his head knocking it out. Leon smiled when he saw blood spill from its skull. He looked up at the men.

"Don't... Touch... Baku... Or you will end up like that 'Thing'." He spoke bitterly. The men backed away.

"Sir may I please ask you to withdraw your Pokemon, I think they are going insane." The short one said.

"Sorry. Can't help you. Thier not mine, thier wild." Perry said smirking. The middle one smiled.

"Works for me." He threw a plain Pokeball at Leon. Leon raised his paw and shot an aura sphere at the capsule.

"Silly human. That only works in video games." Leon said smiling.

"Wait. But this is based off a video game isn't it?" Perry said.

"YOU FOOL, YOU KILLED US ALL!" Leon yelped.

**Fourth wall = Screwed**

**Sakei enters the room.** "Hang on, I can fix this. LUCAS USE YOUR BISEXUAL POWERS"

"I dont have any!"

"Dont lie. We all know you do. You sniffed mine and Barry's hair. Point proven."

"WHOAHOAHAOAHSJDJRTKBDBD. Done."

**Fourth wall = Unscrewed**

"What was that?" Leon started.

"DON'T bring it up." Perry said covering his face. The three agents walked over to Perry.

"We will be back in 3 hours. Please have the money by time we get back." The short plump one said.

"Wait! Who are you people!" Perry shouted. The tall one turned to him and chuckled. He glared at him behind the sunglasses.

"We, are Team Oblivion. We will rule the Domekia region. Just try to stop us, I DARE you." They walked away. Leon was going to chase them until Perry grabbed his shoulder. Leon turned to him to see Perry looking down. Leon turned his body to face Perry. What scared him was that Perry was smiling. Perry pulled a camara out of his pocket and handed it to Leon. Leon took the camara and looked at the saved image. The image was of a Lucario on the desert floor with a boy with a red bandana on his head with black eyes and red pupils drooling blood.

"Are you okay Perry?" Leon asked. Perry looked up. His eyes were black and had red pupils. Perry opened his mouth and blood drizzled out of it. Perry started laughing and jumped on top of Leon. He pinned his arms on the desert floor. He was drooling blood onto his face. Leon tried to wiggle free but Perry was stronger then he looked.

"PERRY STOP!" Leon cried trying to kick him off. Perry giggled like a girl. Leon gave a confused expression. He giggled some more.

"Did I scare you Leon? Its me, Marianne." Leon opened his eyes wide. He felt her release him and got up. It was weird seeing Marianne in Perry's body.

"How... Did you do... That?!" He asked having her giggling again.

"Sorry, did I scare you. Didn't mean to. Whoa what happened to the bitch. Get it? Bitch. She's a female dog." Marianne laughed at her own joke.

"Your a very bad boy Leon. You slept with Baku? Well she is a cutie right? Not as much as me, but still cute." She giggled. Leon backed away some more. She looked at him and sighed. She smiled again.

"Who where those weird people? You know, the ones with the agent look?" She said looking up in confusion. At that Perry's body fell to the ground and Marianne's body stepped out of him. As she was pulling herself out. Blood (which was all over her cloths) spilled onto Perry and the sand painting them both red. Marianne shook her head to get some of the blood off her. She looked at Leon with the same black eyes.

"I don't like doing that. Too much blood and I hate landry. But you would know that, right?" She said with a smile on her face. "Well, I still have a question you didn't answer." Laughing. Leon looked towards where the men left off.

"They called themselves Team Oblivion. Do you know who they are?" Leon asked. Marianne looked down. Bloody tears dropped down her face. She lifted to see Leon. Then slowly she nodded her head.

"You... Really don't know... Do you." She said her voice getting more rasp. Leon shook his head. She lowered her head. "100 years ago. The Temple, yes this same Temple, was attacked by Team Oblivion. We didn't see it coming. You... Were my Guardian. You took me to an escape route, but you couldn't fit. You were willing to kill yourself for me. I couldn't let you do that. I grabbed your leg and locked you away for 100 years. And I was so happy when I saw you were back. I didn't want to lose you again. And in order to do that. I had to kill you, so you would be with me forever. FOREVER!" She cried falling to the ground and sobbing into her knees.

Leon went over and pulled her back onto her feet. He hugged her, comforting her. She sobbed into his chest.

"Don't worry. Were going to put a stop to them." He said stroking the back of her head. She lifted her head.

"What do you mean 'were'." She asked. Leon crouched down so he was eye level.

"Me, Baku, Perry, And Tera. We are going to put a stop to them. Okay?" He told her.

"Leon. Tell Baku I'm sorry. Really. I didn't know she was a good person. I thought she was stealing you from me. But I know now. Please forgive me." She raised her head and went over to Baku. She put her hand on her chest and heal the burn that scarred her.

"Listen. Theres a Pokemon Beauty Contest. You can win prize money for winning. Please save my home." Marianne said fighting back more tears. She disappeared. Baku got up along with Perry. Perry noticed he was bleeding.

"GOD DAMMIT LEON! Can't you leave me alone for 10 minutes while I sleep. GAH and this is blood to boot. Where the hell do you get this stuff! I Mean REALLY!" Perry said getting quite a bit of voice cracks. Baku laughed.

"Nice voice cracks Perry. Real manly." Baku laughed. Leon was zoned out on the sand not listening to a word Perry was yelling at him. He looked over to them both.

"Baku, I know how to save the Temple. But we're gonna need Tera's help." Leon started.

**30 Minutes Later**

"Okay people. Get to your spots, ze show iz about to begin."

"Okay, Leon got everything?" Perry asked. Leon frowned as he looked it the mirror. He was wearing a black cape and and navy blue hat with a weird symbol on the front. He wore a gray shirt along with gray pants. It was slightly covered by a blue tunic. He had blue gloves with a clearish gem like thing on the back of the hand area. He had blue boots on and a funny looking staff which kinda looked like a Riolu head. Leon sighed.

"I guess I am." Perry and Leon went over to Baku and Tera's room to hear yelling.

" I don't wanna wear it. It had too much stripes."

"Oh come on! 13 GENERATIONS! If you don't wear it then you've destroyed 13 GENERATIONS of work!"

"Well... I still don't like it." Perry and Leon walked into the room to see Baku wearing a beautiful black and white striped dress with a necklace of a cresent moon. Leon fell into a kind of trance when he saw Baku. His mouth hung open. Perry noticed and rolled his eyes. He closed Leon's mouth for him only to have it drop again.

"Oh come on man. Don't you have any standards? Don't just single yourself out for one girl. Im sure there are tons of Pokemon that would rather have you then Baku... Uh Leon? Are you even listening to me. LEON!" Perry nagged. Finally Leon snapped out of his trance.

"Who, what, where, when, why, how? Wait... What?" Perry face palmed and walked out of the room holding Leon by his ear. After several cries of pain they left the room.

"On the other hand... I think I'll wear this... But just this once." Baku said giving in to Tera. Tera gave a childish yay and left dragging Baku by her paw. Tera seemed to be excited to do this.

"And that was Ceriri! Give her a round of applause." The annoucer spoke having a Buneary walk off stage. "Next we will have Rosa and her trainer Emily!" A Zangoose and a young female trainer walked on stage. Leon could have swore he saw the Zangoose wink at him, but then again he was still dazed by Baku's outfit. Leon stuck his head out and watched the Zangoose and human.

They both took a deep breathe on the stage. By the looks of it, this was televised. The Zangoose backflipped over her trainer and lifted her up in the air. She threw her high up and prepared her claws. At first Leon thought she was going to kill her trainer, but she slashed through some of her clothing revealing an even more dazaling outfit. Her trainer landed beside her and they both bowed. They rised up again and did a cartwheel at the same time. Whatvever one did the other mirrored. From every back flip to every cartwheel. It all went so perfect until the Zangoose noticed Leon watching and she slipped off her feet. Her trainer helped her up and together they walked off stage.

Leon turned his gaze back to her and she seemed to be blushing. From embarrassment or from himself? What ever it was it was his fault. Leon found it best to apoligize. After awhile he found her room. A couple of knocks was all it took for her to open the door. Almost immediately she started blushing.

"Um... Hello... Leon right?" She asked her voice quieter then a whisper.

"Um yeah... How did you know that?" Leon asked. She looked down and her cheeks became more red. She stared at the ground for a while before finally raising her head.

"Um... Your trainer called you that." She said looking down at the ground again.

"Well, I just wanted to say im sorry for messing up your act. I really didn't mean it." Leon said blushing himself. She looked at Leon and seemed to be tranced in his eyes. Again her cheeks became more rosy.

"I really don't mind. We weren't gonna win anyways, but I thank you for that." She whispered. Leon looked at her. He scratched the back of his head. Suddenly the announcers voice awoke from the speakers.

"Now, Perry and his Lucario, Leon!" Leon sighed and looked at the practicly red Zangoose.

"Guess thats me. Well... Bye." Leon rushed out of the room and his blush began to calm itself.

(Play Fireworks by Katey Perry for this to be fitting.)

"Leon! Where have you been! We're on, lets go!" Perry scolded as they both hurried onto stage. The crowd was alot bigger then Leon thought and he tenced up. A shiver went down his spine as he walked into the center of the stage. Perry glaced at Leon and saw that he had tenced.

"Don't worry. We will be fine. Just pretend they aren't there and focus on the act at hand. We have to save the temple may I remind you." Leon nodded still nervous. He closed his eyes and waited for Perry to give him the signal. Leon opened his eyes and watched as Perry pulled a bow off his back. Perry grabbed an arrow and pulled back the bow string, he then nodded towards Leon. Leon took a deep breathe and charged an aura sphere. Leon launched the aura sphere and Perry shot an arrow at the sphere having it explode and shine multi-coloured sparks it the space above the crowd. Everyone seem amazed including Baku and Tera.

Perry shot multible arrows matching all of the aura spheres Leon threw. After about 10 rounds of radianting sparks, they bowed and walked off stage.

"Try and top that Baku!" Leon bragged as he walked past her. She giggled as they called her and Tera's names up onto the stage. Baku and Tera prepared themselves and Baku took a deep breathe. She closed her eyes and whispered something. Leon knew what it was after silver wings grew out of her back. She charged up an aura sphere and handed it to Tera. Tera held the sphere with ease Baku flew up above the crowd and bent her wings over towards herself. She nodded towards Tera and had him throw the aura sphere. She caught the orb and held it inside her wing fold. It started to reflected awazing colors all over the walls having the crowd clap really impressed. Leon hung his mouth open in shock.

"Why didn't we do that?!" Leon asked still shocked. Perry facepalmed.

"Um lets see... Can't carry aura maybe? Oh or is it the fact that you have no wings? Nah just spit balling here." Perry said with his hand still on his face. Leon gave him a glare and turned his head to Baku who was walking off stage.

"Topped." She whispered to him. Leon gave her a glare and turned to Perry.

"Do you still think we're gonna win? Didn't think so..." Leon said ripping the clothing off himself. Perry started laughing.

"Wow Leon calm down. Just remember you aren't a show pokemon." He said still laughing. Leon looked towards Perry to see a little figure watching them. Leon started focusing on the figure to find it being the Zangoose. What was her name... Rosa? She noticed that he saw her. She quickly turned the corner and left. Leon was going to give chase until Perry grabbed his shoulder. Leon turned hoping he didn't have black eyes. Perry's eyes were normal but he seem paniced.

"Leon, we only have half an hour to get back to the temple." Leon looked over to the judges. They were about to make thier verdict.

"The Pokemon who won this talent show was... BAKU!" The Crowd cheared and Baku and Tera jumped onto stage. They quickly accepted the money and ran back to them.

"Lets go guys!" Baku called out. They all made a quick run towards the temple. They made it just in time.

"Get the Machine going." The Short grunt called. Perry ran over and grabbed his shoulder.

"Hang on! We have the money! Turn it off!" Perry shouted over the noise. The Tall grunt turned towards Perry.

"HOW?!" Perry held out the money and smirked. He started waving it into thier faces teasing them. The short one punched Perry having him fall to the ground.

"TEAR IT DOWN! WE NEED THE CRESENT STONE!" The middle one yelled. Baku and Leon both charged an aura sphere at the same time and launched them at the same time. Leon's tore through the face of the small one. He yelped in pain and fell to the ground dead. Leon smirked as the blood was drone from the man's face. Baku's missed by a long shot. She cussed under her breathe and charged another but to have it interfeared by the Arcanine. It growled in delight as Baku fell to the ground. She got up with blood runing down her snout. She prepared a fighting pose but was knocked off her feet again.

"BAKU!" Leon cried as he ran to her help. The Arcanine glaced at Leon and shot a flamethrower at him. Leon flipped over it still charging. The Arcanine rammed him and laughed. Leon was about to get up until he saw sand rise up from the ground and sliced through the Arcanine like a sharp sword. After many dicing It fell to the ground dead. Leon turned his head to see Marianne. She smiled and winked at him.

"Got your back Leon!" She called out to him. Leon smiled and got up.

"Go Machamp!" The tall one cried. Leon was already behind him using Extreme speed and then hit him with a Close combat. Leon smirked to his own delight as it fell to the ground with mutible bruces. Leon turned around to see a Rhperior fall to the ground. Behind it was Marianne. As Leon turned his head the middle one fell to the ground, Marianne eating his flesh. Baku got up and wobbled, Perry soon after.

"Talk about a cheap sho... Leon... Behind you!" Perry yelled. Leon turned around to see nobody there. He lowered his head and saw Marianne. Leon rolled his eyes and turned back to Perry.

"Its just Marianne. Whats the big deal?" Leon laughed. Perry still stood frozen. Baku slowly walked backwards. Perry walked towards Baku as if guarding her.

"Leon... Her eyes... What is she?" Perry asked sounding more brave.

"Well, people call me a ghost but I perfer the term... Demon." She said smiling. Perry turned his head to see Marianne beside him. He jumped and almost fell backwards. She stuck her hand out.

"Marianne, Your name is?" She asked waiting for Perry to shake her hand. Perry got up and brushed some sand off his pants. He grabbed her hand and shook it.

"Perry, nice to meet you." She smiled and looked over to Baku. She lowered her head.

"Um... Sorry... I didn't mean it, really. Its just... I hate being alone..." She whispered glumly. Baku smiled and walked over to Marianne.

"Its okay, really it is. I know how it feels to be alone so long... Can't really remember my life... I have dreams of it every now and then. Long story short... I accept." Marianne smiled and looked at Leon. She closed her eyes and disappered. Leon smiled and walked over to the two. Baku was smiling and Perry was smirking. Tera began running out of breathe.

"God you kids take things too fast you gotta slo... My god what happened here!?" Tera asked. Leon attempted to explain what happened but Tera didn't want to hear it. Baku got grounded for 2 months and Perry's mother was informed for his acts. As for Leon he was off the hook. This time.

End of Chapter 20

**MY GOD ITS BEEN TOO LONG! I've been lazy and I saw Wreak-It-Ralph twice with my two brothers soooooo. Yeah... Tell me a little bit about yourself? Well Im Jazz, am a Charizard, thus my name. Hmmm I have a Human girl friend... And Im Bisexual... And... I like Water... Strange right... Also I have a waffle addiction... K Bi.**


End file.
